Surprised
by BeckettLovesCastle
Summary: Agent Fallon is back to help the 12th as the case they get is about to change LT. BECKETT'S life. The dragon is back after 9 years but why? Who was Mia Harold? Who was Helen Harold? Caskett/Esplaine... ALSO THIS IS SET IN 2020 9 YEARS AFTER KATE GOT SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 am Sunday morning. Rick was in bed with his laptop writing out his new chapter from his new book "Out Of The Heat". Kate was asleep next to him. It wasn't long before her phone started to ring. Rick reached over and saw it was Javier. He leaned over then woke up Kate. He told her it was work. Even though the team knew her and Rick were together. He still would never answer her phone unless she was awake and said it was ok.

"Kate it's your work. Please answer the phone?" Rick went to her with the phone in his hand.

"Ok" Kate answered as she woke up.

"Hello? Yeah ok I'll be there be about 20 minutes" Kate went as she got up then headed for the bathroom for her morning shower.

She always loved her morning showers it woke her up. It made her ready for the day. After she came out from the bedroom she noticed Rick was ready and making coffee for them both in the kitchen. That what she loved the most on any morning was Rick's coffee. Rick heard Kate's footsteps coming closer while he made their coffee. He feels her arms wrap around his waist and she gives him a kiss on his cheek while she reached for her coffee.

"Good morning beautiful" Rick said turning around then kissing Kate on her lips.

"Good Morning handsome" Kate replied.

"Where is the Crime scene?" Rick asked as he took a sip of his coffee then walked over to the table.

"6th on and Lex" Kate said as she put her coat.

"Come on let's go" Rick goes as he walks past her to open the loft door.

\\\\\

When they arrived at the crime scene Castle felt a sense of Deja Vu . Kate turned her head and looked at Castle she could tell he was thinking about something as he always made a face when he was thinking. She loved that about him but she knew Lanie and the boys were waiting.

"Let's go in see what Lanie got for us" Kate said as she got out of the car.

"Kate? I know this place from somewhere? I just can not place it right now." Rick told her as he got out of the car.

Meanwhile, Lanie was examining the young girl's body looking up she saw Rick and Kate approach with a coffee in both their hands. That was their thing, coffee in the morning. Javier and Kevin were standing there waiting for Beckett's normal questions.

"Lanie what do we have?" Kate asked.

"The victim is a young girl about 25. She has several stabs wounds on her back that's the COD. I will find out more when I get her back into the morgue" Lanie stated while showing the stab wounds on her body.

"Ok thanks Lanie" Kate said.

All off sudden Kate went pale and looked away from the body and up at the boys and Rick. It reminded her to much of her mother's murder. The stabs wounds, the color of the victim's hair, It was all too much like her mom's. Rick noticed Kate's demeanor had changed. There was something wrong! He placed his hand on her back to reassure her. Kate looked up then smiled. Kevin, Javier and Lanie also noticed Kate go pale. Lanie covered the young woman back up.

"What information do we have about the young woman?" Kate asked as they walked away back to their cars.

"A young woman called Lexi Day, she is 25 years old and she is a lawyer. She has no brothers are sisters but she has a mom and dad who live in Boston and a boyfriend who works for New York city fire department his name is Ben James" Javier told them as he read from his note pad.

"Has the parents been told?" Kate asked.

"No not yet we couldn't find a number for them and Lexi phone was not here only a number for Ben in her bag with her purse" Kevin said.

"Ok well you go back to the 12th search for her parents while Castle and I go and see the Boyfriend" Kate said as they got into the car.

The boys could sense that Kate wanted to get away from this crime scene and so did Rick but he knew he would talk to her in the car on the way to where the boyfriend works. Kate started the car and sped off to the fire department while Kevin and Javier returned to12th.

"Bro did you notice Beckett go all wired at the scene?" Kevin asked Javier when they were in the car.

"Yeah I did Bro. Look how fast she wanted to get away from it as well" Javier said.

"Wow Bro it just clicked everything looks the same as Johanna Beckett murder only this time its in Club car park and not an alley and the young woman is not Johanna" Kevin shockingly said.

"You right Kev! I didn't notice Kate probably did though that's why she actthat way" Javier exclaimed.

"I know we have to keep an eye on her Bro" Kevin told him.

Meanwhile in Beckett's car Castle was looking at Kate. The look of pain on her face told Rick she was thinking about her Mother's murder even after all of these years. Rick had to get Kate to talk to before they arrived to talk to Ben.

"Kate? Are you ok?" Rick asked his bright blue eyes showing much worry in them.

Kate looked at Rick as he said that and smiled at him and turned back her eyes back to the road.

"Yeah I am fine Castle just…" Kate went she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know Kate. The Crime Scene reminded you of that awful event 20 years ago. I can see it is affecting you." Rick said with much compassion in his voice.

"Rick, it's not only that it's what you said at the crime scene as well I know why you know that place" Kate said.

"How Kate?" Rick asked being all curious hoping Kate had the answer which so far had eluded him.

Kate quickly pulled over to stop then burst into tears. Rick reached over and hugged her until she had calmed down.

"My mom was murdered in the alley across from crime scene" Kate tearful told him. "I could see it in the distance as I look over the body."

Rick was shocked. He couldn't believe that this was happen a week before her mom's 20th year anniversary of her death. He knew this case was going to be hard for her but he was there no matter what. Kate sorted her self out started the car and headed to the fire department to see Ben.

"Everything is going to be alright I promise you Kate" Rick went.

"Promise?" Kate asked.

"Always" Rick replied.

\\\\\

Meanwhile on the other side of New York there was a call. A man answered.

"It's done she is dead no one will ever find out" the voice of caller stated.

"Good your money should be in the bank" The Man who picked up said.

Would love to know what you think first ever fan fiction :) Please be nice.

Thanks to my Beta phnxgrl


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews & followers means a lot to me :) **

**Also a big thanks to my beta phnxgrl :)**

**Don't own Castle are the characters only person i own is Mia who is about to show up in this chapter.**

\\\\\\\\\\

Kate and Rick arrived at the fire department at 6.30 am. There was a group of fireman sitting around a bench outside of the station. They noticed the arrival of their police car.

"Were we expecting any visitors? Ben asked the group.

Everyone shook their heads.

Me neither? Lets find out who they are and what they want" Ben James told the group.

The group of firefighters agreed then walked over toward the car as Kate and Rick were getting out. Kate and Rick met the group half way.

"Hello I am Detective Kate Beckett NYPD and this is Richard Castle. Which one of you is Ben James?" Beckett addressed the group as she showed her badge.

"I am why?" Ben announced then stepped forward.

"Can we please go somewhere private please Sir?" Kate asked.

"Sure follow me" Ben said as he walked toward the building and ushered them into a side room.

Kate took a cleansing breath and schooled her features before entering the room. This was one thing Kate hated about her job. It was telling someone that they had lost a loved one. She knew exactly how that person felt being told those words since they were once spoken to herself. Ben sat down on the couch looked up to Kate

"So what is going on?" Ben asked.

Rick schooled his face and waited for Kate to speak.

"I'm so sorry to inform you. Your girlfriend Lexi was found dead this morning in "The Last Orders" parking lot. When…" Kate started to say when Ben interrupted.

"Oh...my...god...what happened?" Ben cried.

"All we know so far is that Lexi was found dead by stab wounds. Could you describe your relations with the decease?

We were happy Detective. Who would do something like this? Everyone loved her. Ben cried out.

I see. Can think of anyone who had any grudges against her? What about any old clients? Can you think of anyone who you knew did not like or was angry with her?" Beckett asked.

"No Nothing Detective." Ben answered. "We were going to be married in June."

Rick looking at Kate could tell she was thinking back to her own mother's murder.

"Have you informed Mick and Angela Lexi parents?" Ben asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"We have officers tracking them down now. Here is my card. Please contact me if you can think of anything even if you just want to talk" Kate stated as if she knew deep down the feelings of anguish this man is now experiencing.

"Ok thanks please let me know if you find anything out" Ben asked.

"Of course we will" Kate spoke.

Kate and Rick walked back out of the room and head for the car. All Kate wanted to do was catch her killer. After everything she had been through the past 20 years of never finding justice for Johanna. Increased her desires to get justice for the cases she worked. As they both got into the car Rick reached across the seat then pulled Kate into hug and a kiss. Kate broke away from him then smiled. Rick left his left hand on her thigh as a comforting reminder that he was with her. She was not alone. They never had to use words to know they were there for each other. The silence was broken by Kate's phone. Breaking eye contact with Rick she looked at it. It was Espo.

" Hi Espo what do you have? Ok were on the way back should be 20 minutes depending on traffic" Kate said.

"Everything ok?" Rick mouthed to Kate.

Kate nodded her head meaning everything was fine. She said goodbye to Espo then started the car. Rick knew Detective Beckett had taken over and Kate was hidden once again. They headed off to the 12th during the car ride Rick pulled out his phone to play Angry birds allowing Kate to settle. She would talk when she was ready. He knew his wife so intimately.

\\\\\\

Meanwhile on the other side of the Atlantic 19 year old Mia Harold walks in the home office where her Mother Helen Harold was working. Her job at the Ministry of Defense was not that challenging but it was mostly secret and Mia knew that. There was always a lock box in Helen's desk. Mia always imagined as a child it contained Secrets which James Bond himself had sworn to protect.

Today it was opened and Mia saw what was inside. Her Birth Certificate from the State of New York and the name was not Helen Harold no it was Johanna Beckett. There was her Father's name James Beckett. Mia was outraged but hid away until her mother left the room. Mia had a friend who taught her how to lock pick. So once Helen was out of the room she picked the lock and removed the BC then closed the box.

She wanted a proper look at this as she always thought her mother's name was Helen and not Johanna. She wanted to know more so she started to make plans to visit to New York after the semester was done in 3 weeks. She went into in her bedroom sort out flights to fly over to New York she decided to type the name Beckett into Google.

In her search she came across a Detective Kate Beckett who looks just like her. She could even pass as an older sister. Her Mother none the wiser took her to get her British passport 2 weeks later. Mia hadn't told her Mother what she had discovered. She wanted to find out some information by herself before confronting her Mother. Helen smiled a bitter sweet smile as she watched her youngest head to America. Mia left out of Glasgow airport then soon arrived in the land of her birth.

On the plane ride the first thing she did was look up Detective Kate Beckett. She learned that she was a Lt. Detective at NYPD 12th Precinct with a long and distinguished career. That she was a Wife and Mother. She was married to Richard Freaking Castle. Mia remembers her Mother's collection of his books. Plus the faded picture of the wedding party cut from a magazine. Her Mother kept close to her in her bedroom. She never knew the significance of that until now. Mia read all the books too. She especially loved Nikki and Rook. So Nikki Heat is my sister? Wow!

Mia smiled looking at Kate's picture. She was going to meet her sister soon. But first she needed to prove her real identity. Continuing her search she found the name of an Immigration lawyer. As Mia already knew she was American so she needed the proof. Mia eyeing the webpage she smiled again she knew this person Lexi Day was her ticket to getting that done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and followers love you all :)**

**Also a big thanks to my Beta phnxgrl**

\\\\\\\\

Kate really wanted to see their little boy. It might stop her thinking about her mother's case. She knew they had just left this morning without telling Martha.

"Castle before we go back to work we forgot about Brian. Why don't we head home to check on things? I will text Espo and ask him to cover us for an hour. I'm sure your Mother would be happy to see us. We left no note this morning. We just left." Kate said while turning the car toward the loft.

Rick was just sitting thinking the same thing as he really wanted to see their son as well.

"Yeah ok love let's go home for an hour" Rick said knowing seeing her son is just what Kate needed.

Once they entered the loft Kate heard crying coming from upstairs possibly Brian's room. Martha was nowhere to be seen. Martha awoke with the crying then ran to see her grandson.

"Hey shhh am coming sweetie pie" Martha went as she walked into the room.

Brian stopped crying once he heard his Grandmother's voice. She walked over to the cot and picked him up. He was already waiting to be picked up as he had both of his hands in the air. Martha was making her way downstairs to make them both breakfast. When she going down stairs she heard Richard's voice then met Kate coming up the stairs to find out why Brian was crying. She handed off Brian to his mother's care. Kate walked into the kitchen and put her baby boy into his high chair.

"Wonder if mother is awake?" He asked Kate as he turned to see Kate placing their son in the high chair. Not aware his mother was right behind him.

"I am up darling, Brian and I have just woken up" Martha said.

Rick jumped when he heard his mother's voice right behind him.

"Mother! You gave me such a fright!" Rick exclaimed in a high girlish voice.

Kate and Brian were laughing at the funny antics of his father. Kate was pointing them out to him.

"Good morning Martha" Kate spoke trying to control her laughter.

"Good morning Mother" Richard said finally trying to control his heavy breathing and over clocked heart beat.

"Hey baby boy" Kate and Rick said in unison and kissed him on top of the head.

Kate finishing feeding him then picked her son up. She walked over to the table with her son in her arms. Sitting down she placed Brian in her lap. Martha followed Kate over to the table with a cup of coffee and the morning paper. Rick walked over to the table with two cups of coffee one for his wife the other for himself.

He passed Kate her coffee. Brian tried to reach for Kate's coffee cup and almost succeeded in tipping it over. Kate was quicker than her son and snatched the cup away from him. Rick noticing the problems Brian was giving Kate so he reached out and took him away from her. He placed him on his lap far away from the coffee cup which had enthralled his mind.

"Hello little man" Rick said trying to wipe off the food that was left on his face.

Brian turned around to look at Rick and smiled. That smile was just worth dealing with all the horrors of the day. Kate took a sip of her coffee and smiled to see how her son reacted to his father.

"They are quite a pair" Martha whispered to Kate. Kate nodded in agreement.

"So what are you guys doing back not that I mind but it is heading on 8am?" Martha wondered.

"We wanted to come back and see you both. We never left a note to tell you. I was called into work" Kate said.

Rick looked at his wife. He knew the real reason but decided to not voice it. She needed to see her son for some comfort as this crime scene had upset her and it bothered him too.

"Okay" Martha replied.

"Mother what do you have planned today? Kate you best text Espo and tell him that we have come home for an hour?" Rick asked them both.

"Ok Rick" Kate went as she pulled out her phone.

**'Espo cover for me for an hour. If Captain Irons asks we are out on a lead. Castle and I came home to see Brian for an hour as you know he doesn't settle for Martha or Alexis if he doesn't see me or Rick in a morning.'**

Few seconds later Kate got a message back.

**'Ok Becks got you covered just please be no later than an hour. You know how I hate this boss. He comes down harder on you than Gates'**

**"**Done" Kate stated and drank the rest of her coffee.

"Nothing much is scheduled. I think Brian and I will spend the day watching some cartoons. It's too cold to go out as the winter is coming in" Martha replied.

"Sounds like a nice day to be indoors with your grandson. Wonder if Alexis will call tonight?" Rick asked them both.

Alexis was now working at OCME as an ME. After all those hours working with Lanie then working at the university she finally became an ME herself. She lived with her boyfriend Luke Anderson. He is a doctor at a local hospital. Kate knew Rick was missing Alexis as she was working too many shifts. She had her own life now with Luke.

"Why don't you text her to see if she and Luke would like to come to dinner. I will cook" Kate told him as she was missing her step daughter as well.

"Yeah that sounds like an amazing plan doesn't it Mother?" Rick said excitedly.

"Of course it does Richard I always like to see my granddaughter and her Beau. I love all the family together" Martha stated.

Kate walked over to Brian to pick him up from Rick so he could finish his coffee. Rick decided to text Alexis on Kate's suggestion. Kate decided a bath was necessary for Brian. Rick's attempt at cleaning was a little light on the cleaning. He was covered in his breakfast from putting his hands in and rubbing his face. Brian bright blue eyes lit up when he saw that his mother was picking him up. Kate had crossed the room toward their bedroom door when Brian spoke his first word.

"Mama" Brian said.

"He said Mama Rick!" Kate happily shouted then spun toward Rick.

Kate stood in shock after looking at Rick. He had his mouth open, as well as Martha did. They all couldn't believe that he had just said his first proper word. Tears were running down Kate's face overjoyed on hearing her baby's first word. It was a major milestone and she was there to hear it. Rick recovered from his shock. He got up from the chair then rushed toward Kate. She was standing next to their bedroom door as still as a statue. He caught up to Kate then hugged her and their son together. Martha watched this heartwarming exchange. She decided to would go to her bedroom and get ready.

"Good boy. Say Mama?" Rick asked his son to see if he would say it again.

"I love you baby boy and of cause I love your father" Kate said through tears of joy still covering her face.

Rick wiped away her tears with his thumb then kissed Kate on the lips for a short but passionate kiss making sure not to crush Brian.

"Mama Mama Mama" Brain repeated while his father was kissing his mother.

Rick and Kate pulled apart when they heard their son say Mama again.

"Our son said Mama. I cannot wait to tell the boys & Lanie" Rick stated proudly.

"Yeah I know am so proud of right him now lets put him in the bath then get back to work we only have 20 minutes left" His wife chided.

They both walked into the bathroom to bathe their son. 20 minutes later they exited their bedroom with one cleaned baby boy and a change of clothes for Kate. Brian had decided it was funny to be sick on his mother's work clothes. Rick did not help either because he had splashed Kate as well.

"Didn't you have a different outfit on when you went in there Kate?" Martha asked she was on sitting on the couch watching TV with another cup of coffee.

"Well Brian decided to be sick on me then Rick thought it was funny to splash me forgetting we have to get back to work" Kate laughed but not a sincere laugh.

Rick didn't say anything as he knew Kate wasn't happy with him. He walked over to clear the table while Kate handed a freshly cleaned Brian to Martha. Kate got out her coat. She stood waiting for Rick to finish.

"Hurry up Castle we are going to be late." His wife hissed at him.

"Good Bye Mother I'll text you later. Text if there are any problems" Rick said.

"Will do Richard" Martha replied holding on to the squirming boy still saying Mama.

In the Hallway Rick said. "Must I remind you? That you are a Castle too!"

Kate perplexed by her husband just gave him a death stare. Rick knowing he was treading in treacherous waters was quiet for the rest of the trip. Something Kate was so grateful. They were blissfully unaware of the event even now transpiring.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing means a lot to me as this is the first ever fanfiction I have wrote.

Also a big thanks to my beta phnxgrl check out her fan fiction they are Amazing as well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Boys were quick to get the cooperation with the Lawyer's firm. They were pleasantly surprised how quickly the videos were sent especially without a search warrant. Ryan took the unenviable task of looking through the hours of video. After 2 hours. He came across the last person of the day. It was a picture of a young woman who looked amazingly like a younger version of their boss.

"Hey Espo come here you have to see this!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What's up Bro!" Espo asked then he saw what Ryan was pointing at. "Dude? Is that Beckett?"

"No according to the logs you are looking at a Mia Harold from Schropberry Scotland." Ryan said.

"Are you sure? Bro She looks definitely like a Beckett clone!" Espo stated.

"Yeah I am sure and get this she is the last person to see our victim alive!" Ryan said.

"Ok let's go and pick her up. What is the address? Ok got let's roll" Espo said.

"What you want to pick her up yourself? Why not get the Uni's to do it?" Ryan complained.

"Bro what's with you I guess you are getting lazy? Let's move!" Espo chided his partner.

"All Right All right let me get my coat. You are worst than Jenny wanting to go to her Mother's house." Ryan complained.

Espo smirked at his partner.

/

Espo and Ryan got to the building and punched in the NYPD access code which allowed them access to any building in the city. Getting the right floor Espo took the lead and pounded on the Door

"NYPD open up!" Espo said loudly.

Ryan heard movement and soon they were face to face to a woman who had to be Beckett's clone!

"Yes? How may I help the local constabulary?" Mia said in her much different accent.

"Are you Mia Harold?" Ryan asked the woman.

"I suppose that is right for now." Mia answered.

"Ok you need to come with us. We need you to answer some questions back at the precinct." Espo said.

"OK let me tidy up and I will be right with you." Mia said allowing the two detectives into the suite.

"Dude did you see that death stare?" Ryan whispered.

"Yeah I thought only Beckett had patented that!" Espo whispered back.

"I am not sure but she is scarily like our boss!" Ryan said.

"Ok gentlemen I am ready" as Mia pulled her suitcase behind her.

Ryan just shrugged and followed behind as Espo led them out.

/

Back at the station Kate and Rick had returned. Kate was busy setting up the view board with the information they had learned. Rick noticed Ryan and Espo were not at their desks. Kate was on the phone talking to the deceased Parents when the boys return with someone who looked suspiciously like his wife Rick thought.

"A Beckett Clone? So they did do that!" Rick said gleefully.

Kate gave Rick the death stare as the boys place their guest in interrogation room Three.

Ryan returned to his desk.

"So Ryan what is up with the Beckett Clone?" Rick asked.

"Well according to the ICE that is not a Beckett Clone but one Mia Harold from Scotland." Ryan replied "But between you and me she is possible using an alias. She even has the patented Beckett Death Stare too."

Espo got her folder and grabbed Ryan then they entered the room. Rick was intrigued and went into the observation room leaving Kate to deal with the distraught parents.

Both Espo and Ryan reintroduced themselves.

Ok Ms. Harold, can you tell me what you discussed with this woman? Ryan started out.

He laid the picture of Lexi Day on the table.

"Oh My is … she …Dead?" Mia stuttered.

"Yes she was found this morning at 5 AM in a parking lot close to this building have you seen it before?" Espo asked putting a different picture down.

"Yes I was there. There was a clinic I was directed to go Yesterday. That is their building in the foreground" Mia said,

Rick thought Oops they got her on location, and opportunity.

Espo now asked why she was seeing the victim.

"Because of This" Mia now took out the copy of her Birth Certificate.

Both Espo and Ryan looked at it and whistled for Rick to enter.

"Rick can you determine if that is real?" Ryan asked.

"Well it certainly looks real and feels real and I will look up this code while you are still in here and I will get back to you" Rick said.

Rick left the room with the BC copy.

"Hey I want that back!" Mia exclaimed.

"Calm down You will get it back." Ryan explained.

"So tell us what have you been doing since arriving in New York?" Espo asked.

Mia now told them the story of what she was doing.

I had found the ad which claimed they could fix any immigration problem. I sat in the waiting room and several people came and went before I was called.

So was that Ms. Lexi Day? Ryan interrupted Mia's narrative?

Mia gave Ryan another death stare then continued.

"Hello Ms. Harold I am Alexis or Lexi for short would you like to step in to my office?" Lexi said. I noticed that the building was always being monitored. It meant security was tight for such a law office.

"How did you know that?" Ryan again interrupted.

"I am acquainted with security measures since my mother works for the MoD in Scotland." Mia said.

"Ok go on." Espo said.

I rose then was escorted into the private office of one Lexi Day.

"So Ms Harold how may I assist you today?" Lexi asked.

"I want to get an American Passport. I also want to change my name to reflect my true name." Mia stated.

"Ok I think we can help you. What sort of documentation do you have proving your American Citizenship?" Lexi Asked.

"This is my original Birth Certificate on file in the State of New York." Mia said as she presented the document.

"Ok we will need to run a DNA test on you proving who you say you are. Lucky for you there is a Sister already on file plus your Father so we should not have any problems. Of course we need a 500 dollar retainer for the test. Are you prepared to pay today?" Lexi asked. I held out the 5 crisp 100 dollar bills and Lexi gave me a receipt then directed me to a clinic a few blocks away they would be taking a sample for testing."

"That is why you recognized the building? Espo asked.

"Yes as I stated before there is a testing lab located there" Mia said.

"Ok go on" Ryan asked.

"Ok Ms. Harold where are you staying?" Lexi asked.

"Right now I still have not found a hotel in my price range" Mia admitted.

"I see well I think you are in luck we do offer corporate suites for all our out of state clients." Lexi wrote down the number and gave me a key card."

"I thanked Lexi and headed off to clinic and once I was done. I went to the corporate suite indicated on the card. I had not left until you appeared pounding on my door." Mia concluded.

"If you are finished I need to get to the superior Court. In about 2 hours. I need to get the results back from the testing too." Mia explained.

"Ok well we have a Uni to bring those results and we will have to keep you here until we can verify your story. I am so sorry Ms. Harold but those are our rules." Ryan said as he got up and exited the room with Espo.

Rick got off the computer. Ryan looked at him.

"So? Bro?" Ryan asked expectantly.

"It is genuine according to the data base but there is something odd. There was a flag on it to inform Homeland Security. Something is not right." Rick said.

So are you going to call them? Rick asked.

Espo shook his head

"There was no need as of yet to contact the feds." He said.

"Ok well that checks and the Uni's have the results let's look at them." Ryan said receiving the results from the officer.

This can not be right! It says Mia is Beckett's sister! Look at these results. 59% match! Ryan said. "Ok maybe we are not interpreting it properly. Espo get a hold of Lanie perhaps she can make heads or tails out of these results."

Espo sent the results to Lanie then Lanie video conference with them.

"Ok Boys what is this problem you all are having?" Lanie said.

"Er Lanie, can you tell me we are looking at the same thing?" Ryan stuttered.

"Yeah it is correct the subject is the sister of object B and the daughter of Object A." Lanie stated.

The Boys looked wide eyed at the screen.

"So what is the big deal about it?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie, Object B is Beckett and Object A is Jim her dad!" Espo said.

Kate still in conference with the parents was wondering what was going on that needed Rick and boys to be crowded around the view screen with Lanie.

"Lanie, could these results be faked?" Rick asked.

"No I can see on this certification and this dot here. It is real alright. This is a trusted lab too. We here at OCME use them too. They do good work. So No Rick it is not able to be faked." Lanie stated.

"Lanie that means Mia Harold is the Daughter of Johanna Beckett! She is alive Lanie!" Rick said in whispered tones.

"What? Are you sure?" Lanie and the boys looked at him.

"Absolutely! We have the person in interrogation room 3 for proof. Do you want to make another test?" Rick asked.

"No, that is not necessary" Lanie said.

"How are we going to keep it from Kate?" The boys asked Rick.

"Leave that to me. Boys I think this case has Dragon written all over it!" Rick said.

"What Now after 8 years he surfaces again?" Ryan asked.

Lanie now spoke up. "Ryan, Writer Boy is maybe right. These stab wounds are consistent with the professional killer."

"Lanie can you keep the results to yourself for right now? I need to prepare Kate" Rick said.

"Ok Writer boy! You know how to treat my girl!" Lanie said as the viewscreen turn black.

Kate finally got off the call with the parents as Rick came up to her.

"So did you learn anything from the Parents?" Rick asked.

"Not really what about you and the conference call from Lanie?" Kate asked

"and who is in interrogation room 3?"

"Kate do you trust me?" Rick asked.

"Yes Rick I trust you implicitly." Kate said wondering what was going on.

"Ok please make an appointment as soon as possible for Dr. Burke." Rick asked with that puppy dog look which made it almost impossible to refuse him.

"Ok Rick you are scaring me but I trust you and I will make that appointment." Kate said.

Rick watched as Kate made the appointment.

"We have 30 mins to get there. Rick let's go." Kate said,

Both the boys blew a sign of relief seeing their boss leaving the precinct.

Just then Captain Irons stepped into the bull pen.

Espo lied to say Kate was off checking on a lead. Irons satisfied stepped back into his office.

"Ryan, give the woman her results and escort her to Judge Markaway immediately and do not let her out of your sight!" Espo warned.

Ok Ryan did as Espo said and took Mia to see Judge Markaway.

Mia was a brilliant litigator. Ryan watched in amazement the way she got what she wanted. Ryan was now her constant companion.

"Detective Ryan what is going on?" Mia asked perplexed.

"Mia you are now in protective custody. We are heading to a safe house." Ryan said,

Mia wondered what in the world did she get herself mixed up in?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all so much for the followers Reviews.**_

_**As always thanks to my beta! I love you!**_

_**\\\\\\\\\**_

"What's going on Castle your scaring me?" Kate asked as they approached the car.

"I will tell you when we're with Dr. Burke. I told you to trust me Kate" Rick went to his wife.

Kate didn't say anything to that. They both got into the blue dodge charger then headed off to Dr. Burke's office. Rick knew this news was about to change Kate's life. As he sat in the car he wondered what would be the perfect words. Eventually he realized there would be no perfect words. As the monument of Johanna Beckett said "Truth conquers all." Rick knew he had to be truthful. Kate so concerned when she glanced at the worried face of her partner. She definitely did not like surprises and the way he looked it looked like it was one she was not going to like. Kate was silent and so was Rick for a few moments.

"Is it my dad?" Kate asked.

Then it clicked how was Jim going to take it all? Who was going to tell him?

"Castle!" Kate shouted.

"No your dad is fine. Trust me please Kate" Rick pleaded with his wife.

They had arrived at office. Rick's phone went off it was a message from Lanie.

**Look after my girl Writer man. She will need you.**

"Rick we are here" Kate stated as she turned off the car.

Few seconds later Castle sent her one back.

**I will always look after Kate. I know Lanie just arrived at Dr. Burke office.**_ x_

They got out of the car then held hands to enter the office. The receptionist was sitting at her desk on the phone. She noticed Rick and Kate walk over to the desk. She ended the phone call and smiled at them both. Kate had been going since her shooting which was 9 years ago.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Castle I will tell Dr. Burke you are here please take a seat" She said smiling.

"Hello and Thank you Jane" Kate spoke for them both.

Rick was getting nervous and scared. He made sure he still had the papers he had copied. Rick knew better than anyone Kate wouldn't believe him if he did not have any documents to back up what he will be saying. Kate couldn't sit any longer so she stood up just as Dr Burke came out of his room.

"Mr & Mrs Castle please come in" Dr Burke said in his warm and inviting voice.

Kate walked straight into the room she wanted to know what was going on. Rick got up off the chair and walked over to the door. Rick stopped for a moment in front of the Dr.

"This news is about to change Kate's life" Rick whispered to Dr. Burke. He schooled his face to reveal nothing.

Dr. Burke nodded at Rick as they both walked into the room. Kate was sitting on the brown couch and Rick joined her. Dr. Burke sat in front of them both in his black chair. He then started the conversation.

"So what is your reason for today meeting?" He asked looking at both of them.

Kate turned to look directly at her husband.

"Yes Rick? Ever since I asked you who was in interrogation room 3. You have acted all strange well more strange than usual." Kate asked.

Rick put his hand in his jacket and got the papers out ready to show Kate once he had explained it to her.

"Well the person in interrogation room 3 was Mia Harold but…" Rick began to say but was cut short by Kate.

"RICHARD EDGAR CASTLE! WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU HAVE GOT ME SCARED AND WORRIED! WHO IS THIS MIA HAROLD?" Kate shouted at him. She couldn't take it no more she wanted know.

"Kate calm down and let Richard finish" Dr. Burke told her in very soothing tones.

Rick was so pleased he was there.

"Mia Harold is not who she say she. DNA results have come to prove she is... Mia Beckett... she is your sister Kate… your Mother is alive." Rick said in a solemn tone.

"Rick, stop playing sick jokes. My dad never cheated on my mom and my mom is dead!" Kate said with fire in her eyes.

"Kate I am not playing any sick jokes on you. She is your sister we had to ask Lanie to look at the DNA results and here is the Birth Certificate" Rick implored giving the records to his wife.

"Their fake I have no sister my mother is dead Rick!" Kate said adamantly.

"Read them Kate. Am not joking with you Love" Rick said.

They both looked on and waited for Kate to speak. Dr. Burke didn't want Kate to do a tailspin and go back to where she was when he first started to see her 9 years ago. Kate looked down at the papers in her hands she read the DNA results first.

_Mia Harold test results_

_Sister: Katherine Beckett 59%_

_Dad: Jim Beckett 100%_

_Mother: Johanna Beckett 100%_

Kate was now pale and shaking when she read over the Birth Certificate.

_Full Name: Mia Louise Beckett_

_D.o.b: 9/17/99_

_Mother: Johanna Beckett_

_Father: Jim Beckett_

_Hospital: New York Presbyterian_

_Attending Physician: Arthur Bloomberg_

"Castle? Are these fake?" Kate muttered.

Kate was in shock after reading the DNA results and Birth Certificate.

"Nope sweetie they are real. We spoke to Lanie and asked her to check the DNA results in she said they were true. Your mother is alive and you have a sister" Rick went to his wife hugging her as Kate uncontrollably shook and cried.

"NOOOOOOOO MY MOTHER IS DEAD SHE CANNOT BE MY SISTER" Kate screamed as she broke from Rick's embrace. She paced for awhile and ended up in front of the window staring blankly .

Kate had tears falling down her face. She couldn't look at anyone. Dr. Burke thought it was time for him to start speaking to Kate. He decided it was best if he spoke to Kate alone though so he asked Rick to wait outside.

"Rick would you mind waiting outside in the waiting room while I talk to Kate" Dr. Burke asked.

"But wait there is more. She needs to hear this too before I leave." Rick implored.

"Ok Rick let's hear it all" Dr. Burke said.

"Kate this case we have is the work of the Dragon. Lanie confirmed the attack was a professional hit and the original file in the lawyer's possession is missing" Rick said.

"I am so sorry Love but this is what we are facing" Rick said holding on to his wife's shoulders as she wept.

"Will Kate be Ok?" Rick asked the doctor.

"She will be fine Rick trust me" Dr. Burke said with an aura of calm.

Rick gave her a cuddle and a kiss on the head then he walked out of the room.

"Kate? Talk to me?" Dr Burke asked.

"My life has been a lie the past 20 years." Kate went.

"Kate you have not been living a lie. You have a beautiful baby boy. You have a husband who love the bones off you. How do you feel Kate?" He asked.

"Upset, Angry I dunno what I feel. I'm scared." Kate replied.

"It's understandable you don't know how to feel Kate you had a major shock. Why are you scared?" He asked.

"Because of the case we are working. The Dragon is involved and that scares me. This case reminds me so much of my mother's case. Now I learn my mother is alive" Kate said touching her scar on her chest absentmindedly.

"Kate, you need more information. Why don't you and Rick go back to do what you do best. Learn the truth." Dr. Burke suggested.

"Ok I will go and do that now" Kate replied as she got up to leave drying her eyes with the tissue offered.

"If you need me you have my number call me Kate. Good Luck" He said.

Kate walked out of the room. Rick was on his phone. He looked up and saw Kate walking out the door with Dr. Burke behind her. He put his phone away and got up. Rick opened his arms and pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her softly before they headed back to the car. Getting into the car Rick asked his wife what was going to happen now.

"What's happen now?"

"We are going back to the precinct. I want answers! I want to see my sister. She seems to be completely linked to the events of the past week and I want to know why?" Kate said as she started the car.

Rick left Kate alone in her thoughts as they drove back to work. He decided to text Espo to let him know they were on the way back.

**We are on the way back Javi**_._

10 minutes later his phone beeped while he was looking at Kate.

**Ok no problem bro see you then hope Becks is ok.**

\\\\\\\\\

Helen Harold was in her home sitting at her desk when she decided she wanted to have a look at Mia's Birth Certificate. She was missing her youngest child immensely. She wanted to remind herself of her past as Johanna Beckett. There was a knock on the door. Helen rose to answer it. It was a person from her past standing at her door.

"Well hello there Helen" Mark Wesley stated with a smile. "Won't you invite me in?"

"What? Of course come in Mark. Why are you here? I have not seen you since I was forced to leave London. You are not moving me again?" Helen asked.

Mark Wesley was Helen handler. She had not seen him in 8 years.

"That remains to be seen if we are forced to relocate you or not. We had a report that Mia is now in New York. She had her DNA tested then found out her true identity. She is Mia Beckett" Mark told her.

"What do you mean? She wouldn't do that" Helen scoffed.

"Has she ever seen her real Birth Certificate? Have you ever said anything about your old life in New York?" Mark asked.

Helen thinks back when she had realized she had left the box open when Mia was around the other day.

"I had the box open the other day when Mia was here. Wait here while I check if it's still there Mark" Helen said.

Helen opened the fireproof metal box with her key. After it was opened she saw that the real Birth Certificate was missing. Helen had gone white. Mark had noticed.

"Helen is it there?" Mark asked.

"Mark it's gone my baby knows. She been living a lie all her life her real Birth Certificate missing. What about the people who tried to kill me? What if they realize I am alive and Mia is in New York? What about Katie and Jim as well" Helen asked.

"I will inform Agent Fallon" Mark said as he walked out of the office talking on his phone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three hours later Agent Fallon walked into the 12th precinct. He hadn't been here since he had worked on the bombing case 9 years ago. He walked out of the elevator and headed toward Captain's office. Captain Irons was on the phone when he noticed this man standing outside ready to knock so he ended his phone call and waved him in.

"Hello how may I help you Agent?" Irons asked.

"Hello I am Agent Fallon from Homeland Security. I am looking for Two of your people, Detective Kate Beckett and Richard Castle" Fallon replied.

"What do you want with them? And that is Lt. Beckett not Detective." Irons asked wanting to get more information.

"Oh I guess I am working from old information. I cannot tell you sorry. It is on a need to know basis. Now can you inform me where they are?" Agent Fallon said in a very curt tone.

"You need to ask Detective Esposito. He told me they were chasing down a lead. If you excuse me I need to make some phone calls" Irons said professionally but inside he was steaming.

How dare that Fed come into my precinct to deal with My personnel and Not be able to tell me what this is about? The nerve of that man! He fumed.

"Ok thank you Captain Irons" Agent Fallon said as he exited the office.

Agent Fallon walked out of the office and walked over to Detective Esposito's desk. He was alone holding the fort as all the other Detectives were out of the precinct. Ryan was on protective detail with Hastings on Mia Beckett.

"Hello there Detective Esposito a very long time no see. Where are Beckett & Castle?" Fallon said as he approached his desk.

"Hi Agent Fallon let me guess this about Mia?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah it is where are Castle and Beckett" Agent Fallon said.

"Checking a lead they should be on the way back. Castle has text me if you like to wait in the break room I will make us a cup of coffee?" Espo suggested.

"Yeah sure, I could do with a good cup of Castle's coffee" Mark stated wistfully remembering how good Castle's coffee could be.

They walked into the break room together.

\\\\

Detective Hastings was waiting at the safe house making sure everything was secure. She knew she and Detective Ryan were protecting someone but she didn't know who. She only knew that it was a young woman and she was under Ryan's care. Mia and Kevin turned up at the house then were let in after punching in the correct code. Mia had only said a few words since leaving the Courtroom. She was still thinking about everything that had happen over the past few days. She was missing her Mother terribly. She had only spoken to her once since coming here. Kevin and Mia walked into the house then saw Detective Hastings waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Mia asked as she saw Ann standing in the house.

"I am Detective Hastings. I will be staying with you and Detective Ryan as well" Ann said noticing how distraught the younger woman was Ann asked. "Are you ok?"

Mia sat down on the couch and sighed.

"No I am not ok. I do not know what is going on. I just wanted to be who I was supposed to be. Now, I am under armed lockdown. I want to know why? And when will I be able to see my Sister and Father?" Mia stated with all the frustration and anger she was feeling.

"I understand your frustration but we need more information. Can you tell me a little bit about your life in Scotland?" Kevin asked.

"Well I am Kate Beckett's sister. My father is Jim Beckett. I have a mother called Johanna Beckett who lives in Scotland and who works for Minster of Defense. I am 20 years old not 19 years old. I was told my name was Mia Harold for most of my life. I am a student at Edinburgh University. I am interested in becoming a Barrister. My mother has been using the name Helen Harold" Mia said.

"Reason you are in a safe house is because we believe someone bad is trying to find you. Your sister is our boss" Ryan told her straight.

"So that woman who was killed did that happen because of Me?" Mia asked.

"We do not know but just be assured you are safe here" Ryan said.

He wasn't going to tell her the full truth. Mia couldn't believe how everything was turning out it was too much for the 20-year-old.

"May I go? I need to lie down. I been up since you first took me into custody. I need some time alone to digest things?" Mia asked.

"Yeah sure Mia" Kevin said.

After Mia left the room Kevin looked at Ann then said "Boy is she so much like Beckett."

Ann was still in shock with what Mia had said. She was the Lt. Beckett's sister.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What do you mean she's alive? I thought you took care of that woman." The Dragon asked this older man on the phone.

"I did I destroyed the file too. But the woman I missed. I only got the lawyer." This voice went back.

"Ok we will meet soon and sort something out" The dragon spat out as he put the phone back down. Such incompetence!


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Mark Fallon and Detective Javier Esposito were sitting on the couch in the break room.

Mark asked "What do you know about Mia?"

"She is a witness in a case" Javi said.

"Which Case?" The Agent asked.

"It seems like she is her own case and the one which we just got earlier today." Javi explained.

"Is that so?" The agent took a sip of the Castle's coffee. "Oh that is so good! It is even better than I remember!"

Javi smirked. "Yeah Castle has imported beans which nobody else can get. That really improved the taste. You are lucky we are not inundated with the rest of the precinct. They all have to deal with such an inferior blend. Captain Irons keeps the riff raff to the minimum but there are still some who try to get a cup without the Captain noticing."

"So you are saying I am privileged?" Mark asked being surprised.

"Nothing but the best for our VIP Fed!" Javi smirked.

"So about Mia?" The Agent asked again.

"If I am going to divulge any information. You need to tell me what is going on?" Javi said.

"Ok I was only supposed to talk Beckett and Castle…" Mark said trailing off

"You mean the Lt.?" Javi asked. "You did learn that they are married?"

"Really? Well good for them. I am so out of the loop." Mark said.

"They have a kid too a very cute one named Brian. I'm his godfather" Javi proudly pulled out a picture of Brian, Lanie and Brian sitting on Lanie's lap.

"Yeah he is a cutie!" Mark said.

Javi was wondering where Kate and Rick were. He did not have much more to stall the agent. "Come on Castle" Javi said under his breath.

"What did you say? Espo?" The agent asked.

"So why are you wanting Mia?" Javi asked.

"Like I said I was only supposed to talk to the Lt. and Castle but since you know everything already I guess I can read you in." Mark said.

"Ok go on." Javi urged.

"We have been on QT building a case against a terrorist by the name of the Dragon. We have an eyewitness to the brutality of this person and we need to keep this person safe and …" Mark said.

"So that is where Mia comes in. She has tipped your hand by reclaiming her birthright." Javi surmised.

"Not exactly…well yes the Dragon has been alerted but it is the cooperation of the eyewitness is our problem. We have to confirm Mia is fine. But we can not do that if we do not know where she is." Mark said.

"I see and we can not help you find her either right?" Javi asked.

"Yeah NYPD is full of moles for this Dragon." Mark confided.

"Watch what you say my partners are not Moles!" Javi said getting angry.

"What? No! Of course not. I meant other people not your tight group." Mark said back peddling fast.

"Oh Ok that is different, Yeah I have to agree that is the case here. Luckily the Dragon has not been a problem until today." Javi said.

"What happened today?" Mark asked.

"We have this case which has all the hallmarks of the Dragon cases we have dealt with in the past. Our ME Lanie Parish has confirmed the victim was a professional hit. The original file in the lawyer's possession is missing. The victim was a Lexi Day a lawyer who had dealings with Mia now she is dead. The missing files are believed to be Mia Beckett's." Javi said.

"Ok, from now on I will be working with you. This Case stays between your team and I. No one will know about this case. Especially Captain Irons I do not like that man. All our hard work will not be compromised now. We have to protect all the Beckett & Castles" Mark Fallon told him.

"Oooh I think you should let Castle break that news to the Lt." Javi warned.

They both didn't hear Rick and Kate enter the break room until Kate spoke up. Rick walked over to the coffee machine in made him and Kate his famous cup of coffee.

"Well hello there Agent Fallon long time no see" Kate said.

"Hello Lt. Beckett. I guess congratulations are in order first for your marriage and your promotion. You are really expanding your horizons." Mark said raising his hand for a handshake.

Kate grasped his hand then pulled him to her and whispered. "Thanks but that is not the real reason you are here are you?"

"No can I speak to you in private?" Mark asked.

Kate looked at her husband and nodded.

"Will you be ok?" Rick asked.

"Rick I will be fine. I need you to promise stay here with Javi. Follow me to my office Agent Fallon" Kate said as she walked towards the door.

They both walked over to her office which was Captain's Gates old office. She opened the door and they both walked in then sat down. Kate knew why Fallon wanted to talk to her.

Meanwhile in the break room Javi was concerned about his boss.

"How is she Rick?" Javi asked worried about his boss and his sister.

"Kate hasn't taken the news that well. I don't think she should even be here but you know Kate she wants the truth" Rick told Javi truthfully.

"Well take her home Bro. I'll tell the Irons she not well. Get her to play with her son. Let her have time to digest this news let Fallon and I work this case" Javier suggested as he looked over to Beckett's office.

"Ok sure but you know Kate" Rick said.

"Yeah I know the boss real well. That is why I need you to keep her distracted." Javi asked. "She is no good to us right now."

"Yeah I know Javi!" Rick said.

Rick decided to drink the rest of his coffee while he waited for Fallon to come out of Beckett's office. Javier looked toward the office. He could tell his boss was about to walk out as she was getting pissed off. He didn't say anything to Rick as he knew he was watching her as well through the break room windows.

"Agent Fallon did you know 9 years ago that I had a sister and my mother was alive?" Kate asked.

"No, I did not I was just read in on who the eyewitness was." Fallon said truthfully.

"But you knew there was an eyewitness to a Dragon Murder?" Kate said loudly.

"Yes! I did but I was told by my superiors not to divulge anything." Mark explained.

"So why didn't you tell me when I got shot looking into my mother's murder case!" Kate shouted.

"It was on a need to know basis and at that point even I was not read in" Mark said in matching volume.

The dept personnel all turned their heads then looked at Lt. Beckett's office because of the loud voices. Most turned away quickly since the door opened and a very irate Lt. was leaving.

"Come on Rick I have developed a headache Javi you can handle this." Kate ordered.

Rick followed obediently and caught the elevator door as they were closing.

In the elevator Rick noticed Kate holding on to a bag very tight as if her life depended on it.

"So what's that bag Kate?" Rick asked.

Kate ignored his question and Rick knew to keep quiet something Agent Fallon had said must have upset her even more than what he had done.

Getting into the car she handed him the keys. Rick slid into the driver's seat then drove them home.

A Few minutes later Kate spoke.

"It's files on my mom's and sister's life for the past 20 years." Kate said in a very quiet voice.

Rick just nodded knowing his wife would say more when she has calmed down.

Getting into the loft they were surprised to see Jim Beckett instead of Martha who was there when they left.

"Hey there I sure did not expect you this early" Jim said looking up with Brian at his feet pushing a block.

"Oh Daddy!" Kate rushed over and gave her father a hug then burst into tears.

"Katie what is it? What is wrong?" Jim asked as he held his daughter tightly. Kate needed his touch. Rick scooped up Brian and they both went upstairs since it was naptime. He left Kate crying on her father.

"There There Katie it will be all right just get it out" Jim consoled.

"Dad I need to talk to you but I can't not right now." Kate broke from his arms and ran into the bathroom to be sick.

Rick came downstairs to see a very bemused Father in Law.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"She said she needed to talk to me and then she ran off and shut the door to your bedroom and locked it. She is now retching in the toilet." Jim said.

"Oh well Kate got some very disturbing news and She needs to tell you in her own time" Rick said.

"Is it that she is pregnant again?" Jim asked hopefully.

"What? Are you sure?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I am sure. Johanna did the same thing to me when she was carrying Katie. And she did the same thing just before she died." Jim said wistfully.

"Johanna was pregnant?" Rick asked.

"Yeah come to think of it I am certain she was" Jim said.

Kate now unlocked the door then overheard the topic of conversation.

Was I pregnant again? Well it would explain the cravings and the throwing up. Kate thought. Leave it to my Dad to figure it out before either Castle or myself. Where is that pregnancy test?

"Rick, can you come here please?" Kate's voice entered the room.

"Yes My love?" Rick asked.

"Do you know where you stashed the extra PT from the last time?" Kate asked.

"PT?" Rick looked puzzled for a moment as Kate leveled the death glare on him.

"Oh That PT! great just a minute" Rick went rummaging.

Kate remembered the day they thought Kate was pregnant and Rick bought 7 different tests. They only used 2 and he said he would save the rest since they were good for 5 years. Kate remembered saying Great I guess we will have a whole tribe by then.

Rick appeared with two separate tests.

"Ok Rick I need to take these. Please go entertain Dad ok?" Kate pleaded.

Rick kissed her head and left the bathroom. Kate followed the instructions and soon the tests revealed the answers to Kate's burning question.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the pregnancy test in her hands. Positive 4-6 weeks is reported. Kate was happy. She was pregnant again. Brian was going to have a little brother or sister. Tears ran down her face as her emotions were all over the place. Her life had changed drastically in the matter of a few hours.

Meanwhile in the living room Jim and Rick were talking.

"So Rick how is my daughter? She really scared me coming to me that way. I haven't seen her that emotional in years" Jim asked.

"Jim I do not know. I'm very worried about her too Jim. I have only seen this once before when she suffered with PTSD." Rick told him truthful he wasn't going to lie to his father in law.

"Rick, thanks for your honesty. Only other time I ever seen her break down like this was the night we found out Johanna was dead" Jim said as tears formed in his eyes as he thought back to that night.

Rick wanted to tell Jim, Johanna was alive that he had another daughter but he knew he shouldn't. Rick was about to speak when he heard Kate shout for him.

"Rick? Come here please" Kate shouted out from the bedroom.

Rick got up then hurried into the bedroom. Jim looked at him then smiled. He had a feeling what was about to happen but he didn't say anything. When Rick arrived in the bedroom he saw his wife sitting on the bed in tears holding the pregnancy test. Kate turned her head towards her husband who was standing dumbfounded. She smiled through the tears then beckoned him toward her. He sat down on the bed then looked at the results. He read positive 4-6 weeks.

"I'm pregnant Rick" Kate said as the tears continued to fall. Rick hugged and kissed her.

"I know I can see that Love. I mean your dad knew before us. I am so happy! We are going to have another baby!" Rick kissing his wife joined her with tears in his eyes.

I am so happy too Rick! One day we can tell this child that their grandfather knew before us. Let's go share the happy news!" Kate said.

"Ok love let's go and tell your Dad" Rick went as he grabbed a hold of Kate's hand a walked out of the bedroom.

Kate was the first to speak. They sat on the couch together holding hands. Kate had stopped crying by this time. Rick was still trying to control his.

"Dad we have something we need to tell you…" Kate started.

Jim looked at the happy couple and smiled.

"Yes Katie? Let me guess you're going to tell me you're pregnant?" Jim asked knowing their answer.

"Yes Dad I am! How did you know?" Kate asked shocked.

"That is great Katie! I love you so much" Jim said hugging his daughter. She was holding new life deep within her.

Soon they parted then wiped away those happy tears.

"But Dad honestly how did you know?" Kate said eyes still glistening.

"Katie as I told Rick before. Your mother was the same with you. I've been observing you in the past few weeks. You had the same cravings your mother had when she was with you. Come on since when did you had to have some pickle sandwiches?" Jim laughed his eye smiling at his only daughter.

"I didn't even realize it. It was just something I wanted at the time. Rick did not notice because of his weird concoctions food wise. I didn't even notice" She said with Rick nodding.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my S'morette! Brian likes them too!" Rick said all put out.

"Oh course not! Dear!" Kate said soothing Rick's bruised ego.

"It's alright Love. We know now that is all that matters" Rick consoled by patting her hand still held tightly.

"Congratulations Katie! You've made me a proud grandfather again. Well done on becoming a Dad again Rick. Just wish your mother was here. I know how much you missed her when you were pregnant with Brian Katie" Jim told his daughter.

All off sudden Kate again burst into tears and put her head in her hands. Rick pulled her into his side then cuddled her.

_**"My mother is not dead. I have a sister as well" Kate said through the sobbing.**_

At first Kate thought she said it in her head until she heard her father's voice.

"What you going on about Katie?" Jim asked confused and scared that his only daughter's emotions were getting the better of her.

Kate lifted her head then looked at Rick. She needed confirmation that she did indeed speak out loud and not in her head. Rick nodded his head as he knew why Kate was looking at him.

"Katherine?" Jim asked.

Kate got up of the couch and sat next to her dad. Holding his hands she spoke.

"Dad, Mother is alive and I have a sister as well" Kate said with much love she could give.

"Are you positive Katie?" Jim asked shocked by the news.

"Yes Dad! I am positive. She is alive. Here the documents. Mother as been using a fake name called Helen Harold and Mia is your second daughter. She has been using the name Mia Harold. It is all true!" Kate said as she handed over the DNA test and Birth certificate.

Rick didn't say anything he just sat there and waited. Jim looked at the documents thrust into his hands. He knew these tests did not lie.

Mia Harold test results

Sister: Katherine Beckett 59%

Dad: Jim Beckett 100%

Mother: Johanna Beckett 100%

Then he looked at the birth certificate.

Full Name: Mia Louise Beckett

D.o.b: 9/17/99

Mother: Johanna Beckett

Father: Jim Beckett

Hospital: New York Presbyterian

Attending Physician: Arthur Bloomberg

Jim looked again at the document in his hands thinking they must have been some sort of comic joke then at his daughter then he spoke.

"Katie I had always had a feeling your mother was pregnant. She never said anything but I could read her like a book like Rick can do with you. Your mother never told me she was pregnant. I'm not surprised to be honest with you Katie. I have always had a feeling some where out there your mother has been alive" Jim told his daughter truthfully.

"So what you're saying Dad is that you believed mother was still alive and out there some where with a baby, your daughter and my sister?" Kate asked.

"Yes Katie" Jim admitted.

"Why didn't you say something to the police officers at the time? About you thinking mother was pregnant?" Kate asked with fire in her voice.

"Katie all I could think about was looking after you. My head was not in the right mindset I am so sorry" Jim said with his hands holding his head.

Kate hugged him as he continued.

"Katie I'm afraid I was a coward. However, given this amount of time I do recall Katie your mother making many suspicious phone calls before her so called death. Your mother was scared about 3 weeks before her death. I just thought it was a mugging gone wrong but now I know something else was at play. I just never voiced my opinion. I was numb Katie" Jim sadly said.

"Dad if you thought that. Why did you not say the autopsy was incorrect? The body was not pregnant" Katie stated.

"Katie I was not thinking at that time like I have told you. I just followed what they wanted me to believe. But now thinking back I should have said something" Jim stated.

"It's ok Dad. Now what I'm going to do is what I do best! I will find out the whole truth. Promise me one thing you will not touch the bottle" Kate swore.

Rick spoke up in defense of her Father. "Kate, Jim is in a bit of shock. He had just found out he had another daughter and his wife was still alive." Rick continued. "Kate I don't think your father will do that again. He has been sober for 15 years. Maybe he could stay here at the loft for a few nights. I'm sure Brian wouldn't mind his grandfather being here?" Rick asked.

"Of course I won't drink again Katie. I am in shock that is true. It is not enough to break my sobriety. I would love to stay here. Thank you Rick for this invitation I really love being around my family" Jim said continuing to hug his daughter.

"Of course you can stay Dad. I know I have such fears. I just had to voice them though. It was one of the techniques Dr. Burke showed me to cope with my PTSD. Once you voice your fears you can face them." Kate said luxuriating in her father's embrace.

"Thank you" Jim said realizing how much his family has sacrificed over the years to this Dragon.

Rick decided to go upstairs to make ready the spare room. Kate still snuggling with her father turned to watch an episode of Temptation Lane.

\\\\\\\\\

Drop a review in tell me what you think :)

Thanks to my beta phnxgrl x


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed means a lot. **_

_** Also a big thanks to my Beta :) **_

\\\\\\\\\\\\

In Scotland, Helen would not calm down since hearing the news. She was worried about Jim, Katie and Mia. Everyone she loved the most was now in the same city and in very possible danger. All she wanted to do was see her youngest daughter to make sure she was ok. Helen tried many times to contact her but all calls went straight to voice mail. Mark walked back into the room only to see Helen pacing the floors in her office.

"Helen, we need you to cooperate. We need your help. This is about to be all over but we need to be able to count on you" Mark said.

"I am not cooperating until I have made contact with my daughter! I have to know she is safe!" Helen said with a very loud voice.

"Helen we cannot let you do that. It's not safe" Mark stated the official line.

"I tell you what Mark. You set it up! You have the abilities to let me see my daughter then I will help you!" Helen was adamant in her demand.

"You know we cannot do that. We still do not know where she is. Our Man in New York is trying his best to find out where she is located. All we do know is that she is in protective custody by NYPD" Mark said.

"Find out where my daughter is then we will speak. Once I'm satisfied over the arrangements then we will talk. Until then I will not be helping you. I refuse to cooperate until I have either seen my daughter or spoken to her" Helen stated sternly.

Mark knew from the dealings in the past with Helen she could be stubborn. He was not going to get her cooperation until he had either Mia on the phone or Mia in flesh in front of Helen.

"Helen? Why not a compromise?" Mark said.

"What sort of compromise?" Helen said.

What if you could talk to someone else who you trust to tell you the truth about Mia's condition? Mark asked.

"Who do you have in mind?" Helen asked curious on where Mark was going.

"Who do you know on NYPD which would ease your mind?" Mark said craftily.

"Kate? You would set up a face to face with Kate?" Helen said dumbfounded.

Mark nodded to her question.

"Does…Does she know about me?" Helen said all worried.

"Yes according to our sources she does. Now will you cooperate if we can do that?" Mark said.

"I will only after I am satisfied!" Helen stated again.

"You drive a hard bargain Ms. Harold!" Mark said.

"No Mark! It is Beckett, Johanna Beckett and do not ever forget that!" Helen said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the loft Kate and Rick were getting ready for their weekly poker game with Judge Markaway and the Mayor. It would have been Javi and Kevin their as well but they both knew they would busy with the case. Jim would have joined them as well but he had decided to go out with Martha to help her at her acting studio. Brian was fast as sleep in his cot Kate finally had getting him to sleep after an hour of screaming. Rick and Kate had set up the table just in time as there was a knock on the door. Kate decided to go and open it while Rick got the beers sorted out. Kate opened the door there was Judge Markaway.

"Hello Judge. Come in Rick is sorting the beers out" Kate said as she took his coat.

"Hello Lt" the Judge said as he walked into the loft.

Even though they knew each other for years they still called each other by their work names. It was something Rick could never work out. Not long after Kate had closed the door there was a knock again she opened it and the Mayor was standing there.

"Hello Bob, the Judge has just arrived. He's on his way into the living room" Kate said.

"Hello Kate, that is good news now let's get in there. I need to get my money back from that crafty old coot! We have a game to play" Bob said.

They both arrived in the living room just as Rick walked into he room. He carried another 2 bottles. The judge was already seated and dealt the cards. Once everyone was settled the game began.

\\\\\\\\

A few hours into the poker game, Kate had won all the hands so far. The Mayor was cursing his bad luck then Brian awoke screaming this placed the game on hold.

"Excuse me I need to check on our son" Kate said to the assembled group taking her cards with her.

The rest of the table couldn't believe it that Kate had taken her cards with her. Bob had decided to use this time to use the facilities. Rick and the judge were only ones left at the table. They were making small talk. Rick stated how proud he was on becoming a Dad again. The judge decided to tell Rick about this remarkable young woman he met in his courtroom. Rick had not realized he had met Mia.

"Rick I got to say one thing this young woman looked so much like the Lt. The eyes hair everything" The judge said.

"She sure does. I still cannot believe it" Rick stated leaning forward to learn more.

"Yes I know. Maybe we should end this game. I am not winning tonight. Why not let you and Kate get some sleep? I know with a young one sleep is important. You both have had a big day and again congratulations" the judge asked.

"Judge, that sounds like a very good idea" Rick said.

The judge got up and was putting on his coat when Bob came out. He noticed everyone was breaking up.

"What's going on?" Bob asked.

"I'm going now. Why not we to let Kate and Rick get some sleep?" the judge told the Mayor.

"What before I could clean you out? You crafty old coot you planned this." Bob said to his friend smiling. "But you are right it is late I need to be going too."

"Ok see you soon Ricky" Bob said as he grabbed his jacket then headed for the door with the judge following.

"Yeah see you soon Bob, Judge thanks for this guys. It was really needed." Rick told them as he walked them to the door.

Few minutes later after Rick said his good byes. He finished cleaning up. He was wondering where Kate was. He decided to see what had happened to her. It was all quiet when Rick walked up the stairs. Entering their son room he saw Kate asleep in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Brian. Kate's hand was on the table. He could not resist looking at her hand. It was 4 aces! Man his wife had all the luck! Placing the hand back on the table he took out his phone then took a photo. He just adored these candid pics of his wife and child. However, the flash was still on which woke Kate up.

"What time is it Rick?" Kate asked sleepily as she got up to put her son in his cot.

"Its 10:30 the guys just left. Let's get you to bed" Rick said helping his wife with Brian then kissed the side of her neck.

"Husband take me to bed I am tired" Kate said exhaustedly then she gave one last kiss to her son who was finally sleeping soundly.

Rick didn't need to be told twice so he picked up Kate bridal style then carried her to their bedroom. Rick knew Kate was worn out. It had been a very emotional day. Rick smiled looking at his newly pregnant wife. Rick kissed her head as Kate had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid Kate on the bed pulled the covers over her and he got into the other side. He pulled her toward him then fell asleep himself.

\\\\\\

_**In the next few chapters Kate will Meet Mia. Then Kate will then meet with Johanna**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. My laptop went down in then Christmas shopping had gotten in the way. So am really sorry for the late update!x **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

**Thank you to my beta's**

**\\\\\\\\**

Rick and Kate had gotten to bed late due to Brian's fussing. Finally after he was fed Kate dragged herself to bed. Then the dream started.

_Kate and her father were walking towards the lower left side when they saw police present. They both walked over that way as it was on their way home. When they arrived there Kate had noticed her mother's bag on the ground. Jim had spotted it too. They both ran over to where they saw Johanna Beckett dead on the ground. Detective John Raglan walked over to them both in asked how they knew the victim._

_"How do you know this woman" The Detective asked._

_"She is my wife and her mother" Jim answered pointing at himself and Kate who stood there wind eyed in disbelief ._

_However Jim and the Detective Raglan started talking. Johanna now stood covered in blood and gore pointing an accusing finger at Kate._

_"You never had faith Katherine never ever. You always thought I was dead" Johanna said in a very mournful voice._

_"I didn't know mom! I swear! I didn't know! I only just found out!" Kate said to appease her mother.._

_Johanna had stab wounds all over her body. Her hands bloody she arose from the ground covered in mud. Then she walked towards Kate. Jim then turned around to his daughter._

_"You turned your back on the evidence Katie, You should have never of done that" Jim said with fire in his eyes._

_Kate turned away not to see her parents accusations. Then she saw a baby in the officer arms. She looked over to the baby which was Mia. Mia spoke to Kate_

_"You need to find me Help me I need my sister" Mia pleaded._

_Kate ran as fast as her legs could take her she couldn't be near that alley. When she arrived near this building she heard a voice._

_"Katherine Beckett you were always one step behind me. Maybe its time to stop I will kill your mother and sister. This time I will make sure they are dead" Senator William H. Bracken cackled._

_"Don't think so" Kate stated defiantly._

_"Too Late Kate" The Senator laughed._

_Bracken pulled out a cell phone._

_Kate pleaded with him_

"_Please don't do it Please don't do it" She said over and over weeping._

_Bracken looking pleased with himself pressed some buttons then disappeared his laughter lingered in the air. There was a mighty noise. Kate looked back at where her Father, Sister and Mother were but all she could see was a black cloud coming toward her._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COME BACK" Kate screamed._

**\\\\\**

Rick awoke from Kate's kick to his stomach. He decided to try to get back to sleep until he heard her scream 'Nooooooo come back'. It occurred to him that Kate dreaming and a bad one at that. He decided to wake her up.

"Kate, Kate wake up it's a dream Love" Rick shook his wife.

She wouldn't wake up from the dream. It was scary. He rarely had ever seen her like this.

"Kate Baby open your eyes!" Rick commanded.

Kate opened her eyes and she looked straight into Rick eyes. She saw the bluer than blue eyes staring at her. She could tell he was worried since she had not spoken one word. Rick began to speak.

"Kate talk to me" Rick gently said.

"It was only a dream Rick" Kate said still clenching the sheets in her wrapped hand.

"It just wasn't just a dream Kate. You were screaming and kicking. So what was going on?" Rick said trying to comfort his distraught wife.

"Rick I am fine leave it" Kate said in a very petulant manner.

"Kate you are not fine. You're pale. This dream scared you" Rick implored.

"Ok Rick you are right. We promised open communications. I will tell you" Kate said getting her breathing back to normal.

Rick held his wife and listened expectantly.

"The dream was about my mother, father and sister and it had Senator Bracken in..." Kate was cut short as Brian screaming came across the baby monitor.

Kate looked over at the clock which read 3.00am. Rick started to move. She stopped him.

"Go back to sleep Rick I got this." Kate said adamantly.

"Are you sure it is no trouble…"Rick stated but he did not get a chance to finish since Kate's lips were upon his.

Rick reluctantly let go of his wife and she exited the room.

She climbed the stairs to see what Brian was fussing about. She was glad for his interruption. She didn't really want to talk about the dream Especially to Rick. All she wanted was to comfort her son then cuddle with him.

Kate entered the room Brian was standing in the cot looking at her still crying.

Seeing her, Brian said "Mama"

Kate couldn't believe that not only had Brian said Mama but he was always standing. She pulled out her phone then took a video to show Rick later. Kate walked over then picked up her son.

"Hello my little man" Kate said to her son in a sweet singing voice one which she hoped would calm him down.

Kate took a hold of him. She walked around the nursery with him finally she wanted some coffee so she took him downstairs with her with him crying all the way.

Getting downstairs she set the coffee machine to work. To pass the time she spotted the files. It is a good a time as any to get those read Kate mused to herself the thoughts of that nightmare starting to fade.

Soon the coffee was ready and Kate poured a cup and placed Brian who now has gotten interested in the files. He had quit screaming which was a blessing.

Kate now started to talk to Brian on what is in the files.

"This is about your Aunt Mia and other Grandma" Kate told him.

Kate couldn't believe it that her son had stopped crying at the mention of these files. Brian was pulling on Kate's hair as he was going through a phase of pulling hair.

"Brian! Don't pull on mommy's hair" Kate scolded him.

"Mama, Mama" Brian replied back.

Kate had noticed Rick had made a bottle for their son before going to sleep. Grabbing the bottle she nestled on the couch with him.

"Mama" Brian said as he pointed at his bottle.

"Ok I'll get you your bottle. Don't be so insistent. I swear you are your father's son!" Kate reached over to get the bottle.

Kate grabbed the file that was next to her on the couch and started to read it while her son had his bottle. Kate sipped the coffee to stay awake but the words were getting hazy.

"Let's read some information about your Aunt and Gran" She said to Brian with a yawn.

While Kate was reading Brian was keep trying to turn the pages of the file. If anyone walked into the loft they would see Kate sitting on the couch with her son on her right side cuddled into her reading off the file.

\\\\\

Rick awoke then placed his arm where Kate should be but found nothing but cold sheets. He looked at the clock and listened carefully to the baby monitor. He thought Kate must have gotten him to back to sleep. Getting up he assumed he would find his wife in the nursery in her favorite rocking chair.

He was surprised to see his wife asleep on the couch with Brian cuddled into her and the file she was reading on the floor. Rick took out his phone and took a picture of such a sweet scene. He loved getting these candid pictures of Mother and Son.

Rick moved over and shook his wife gently.

"Kate Love come on let's go to bed" Rick spoke.

Kate's green eyes opened and she yawned.

"What time is it?" Kate asked him sleepily.

"Its 5 am come on let me take Brian then you go to bed" Rick suggested.

Kate agreed and she headed back to their bedroom while Rick took the sleeping Brian upstairs. Brian was still asleep in his father's arms when they arrived into the nursery. Rick put his son down in his cot.

"Goodnight Brian, I love you much son" Rick said as he bent down in kissed him on the head.

Brian smiled in his sleep as his father kissed him.

Rick then decided to go back to bed then cuddle up to his wife. When he arrived into their bedroom he noticed Kate was asleep cuddling into her comfit teddy bear. Rick walked over to the bed and got in he put his arm over his wife and fell asleep. He wanted Kate to get some good sleep for once. Hopefully he could keep those bad dreams at bay.

\\\\\

On the other side of town Mia couldn't sleep as she had so much running through her mind. Her fervent wish was to get to meet both her sister and father. It's all she ever wanted in her life is to know her father. She decided to go on to the laptop that Ryan had given her. It was a totally anonymous and it blocked most sites. She decided to go on Facebook. It was Ryan's Notebook and on his friends list she found her.

Katherine Houghton Beckett Castle.

Profile picture of the Beckett and Castle Family.

She decided to go and look at her wall when she had noticed a new entry put on an hour ago.

_3.30am : Cuddles with Brian while relaxing on the sofa as I couldn't sleep._

She smiled. I have a nephew! He is such a cute bugger too. She thought looking through the family photos. It was one more step closer to see her family.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 10am on a Monday morning in the 12th precinct Detective Javier Esposito was watching the video files they had gotten from the shop over the road from the Last Orders. Agent Mark Fallon was doing some research on Lexi on his laptop to see what they could find out about her. Javi was going to pause the video to get some coffee until he saw Lexi walking into the Last Orders carrying a brief case.

"Hey Fallon look at this" Javier shouted over to him forgetting all about the coffee.

Mark got up from his chair and walked across the bull pen. Standing behind Javi he looked at the viewscreen.

"Where was the brief case? Did she have it with her?" Agent Mark Fallon asked.

"Yes she did" Javi replied.

"Well play it in see if she comes out of the club with the brief case" Fallon ordered.

"Ok" Javi said.

Javier pressed play and they both watched until they saw Lexi coming back out the club at 2am by her self holding the brief case. They watched her walk along the lot until they saw a man come out of the alley. His head was down and wore a hat to prevent the camera from catching his face. The man pulled out a knife and stabbed her. She fell to the pavement then the killer stabbed her another 29 times. They watched as the killer put the knife into his pocket. He picked up the brief case then left going into the alley. The video showed Lexi dead. While he was picking the brief case up off the ground his jacket arm lifted up to show something on his arm.

"Espo, go back to the part where he picks the brief case up. He has something on his arm" Fallon ordered.

Javier played it back to that part then paused, blew up the image so they both could see it.

"It's a tattoo" Javier said.

"It's a dragon tattoo. You can only see half of the head though" Fallon told him.

Javier turned around and looked at Fallon.

"So what's next?" Javier asked.

"We are going to try to locate him through the tattoo database. Next we need to go to the club get their video files. Check to see if there any cameras in the alley where the killer was last seen" Agent Fallon told him as he got up from his chair.

"Wait we have a pic of the perp from Lanie. This is what he looks like." Javi said.

"Good we can show it around to see if anyone has seen him and the search pattern was entered into the video database. Hopefully one of the cameras caught him." Fallon said

"Wait! Don't forget your laptop! We cannot leave it around here. We can not afford to trust anyone only the people are in the know." Javi said.

"Quite right Javi, come on let's get there. I want to find out more about this guy. Who did Lexi meet in the club" Fallon stated as he picked up the laptop then headed to the elevator followed by Det. Esposito.

\\\\\\

20 minutes later they arrived outside of the club. They parked in the lot then headed into the club. Entering into the club they couldn't believe how posh it looked. The floor was hard wood with blue walls and pink lights. The bar counter was white along with white stools. They had their own VIP area. The club had soft white leather chairs around the club with a table in between. The dance floor was in the middle of the club. The DJ set was in the right corner closest to the toilets. Fallon and Esposito hadn't noticed the young woman who was cleaning tables.

"Hi there we are closed" A young woman voice came from behind them.

Javi and Mark turned around then showed their badges.

"Hi I am Det. Esposito with the NYPD and this is Agent Fallon he works for Homeland Security. Could we have a moment please?" Javi asked.

"My name is Jasmine. I am the owner of the club. Is this about the young woman found dead?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes it is. Did you see her with this person or with anyone else around the hours of 12am and 2am?" Fallon asked.

"I wasn't working the bar I was in the office doing paper work. I will get you the video file though" Jasmine said.

"That would be great thanks. Also I would like the names of who worked that night if you don't mind" Fallon told her.

"Off course I will send you the information pulling out her smart phone. "What is your add?" Jasmine said as she brought up the video files and sent them to Javi's phone.

While waiting for the files to finish transmitting Mark looked around. Behind the bar there were drink racks. Many different drinks were on display. There was an office door between the racks. Javi looked at the information which was transferred. He sent the info back to his desk so that it could be reviewed on his larger viewscreen. He got an alert from the search.

"There are the video files and list of my employees working Saturday. Now if you don't mind may I continue with what I was doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes of course we will leave you alone now. We will contact you if we need anything else thank you for your help" Agent Fallon stated.

They both walked out of the club then headed toward the car. Mark was stopped when Espo put out his hand.

"Why not check the alley now?" Espo asked.

"Yes let's go" Fallon agreed.

They headed to the alley where the killer was last seen. Entering the alley it was covered in graffiti on the walls and doors of the clubs. There were silver bins that over flowed with trash from the clubs. There were smashed bottles all on the ground so much that when they walked crunching sound could be heard.

"There's no camera here" Javi observed.

"Well who ever is this person. He knew this a..." Fallon was about to finish until he interrupted by Javi.

"There a street at the end of this alley maybe he walked out onto the street. We can check the video for that street." Javi said pointing at the street ahead.

"Good idea let's get back to the precinct to see if the searches brought up anything" Fallon told him.

"Yeah it has I just got the alert" Javi said.

They both walked to the car then left.

**Thank you all so much for your revies and followers. **

**Thanks to my beta as well :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW WILL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile at the safe house Mia Beckett was talking to Det. Ann Hastings while Det. Kevin Ryan made them something to eat. Ann thought it would be a good idea to see if Mia would open up to her as she is a female. Kevin was pleased when Ann asked him to go and make breakfast.

"So Mia what have you been doing since you arrived in New York?" Ann asked.

"I arrived in New York on the 25th which was Friday. I went straight to the lawyer office where Lexi Day worked. I asked her if she could help me. She helped me get a DNA test at the clinic near to where she died then she helped me authenticate my Birth certificate from the results of the test. I stayed at the address you found me Det. Ryan. I did not go anywhere. I did Skype my mother in the apt though. Then you know the rest as I been in your care ever since" Mia told her.

"Okay Mia. Who told you about Lexi Day?" Ann asked.

"I was surfing on the plane trip looking for information on my sister and father when I decided to look for a lawyer who could help me. That's where I found her" Mia replied.

"Did you tell anyone about what you were doing?" Ann asked.

"No Ann I did not. I still don't know anything. I know that I had been lied to for the past 20 years. Will you please tell me why all of this has happened? Why are there so many lies?" Mia said being very confused.

"What I know is only what Det. Ryan has told me. Your mother Johanna Beckett was involved in a case 20 years ago. I don't know the particulars of that case. You need to talk to Det. Ryan about that. I am not really close to your sister like Detectives Ryan and Esposito or Rick Castle her husband. I'm sorry I don't know more Mia" Anna told her straight.

"Thank you for telling me this much I will ask Kevin after breakfast" Mia said.

Just as Anna opened her mouth to speak is when Kevin shouted from the kitchen.

"Girls breakfast is ready come and get it" Kevin yelled.

"Okay were coming" Ann yelled back as she and Mia got up from the couch.

Mia, Ann and Kevin sat around the table eating their breakfast when Mia decided to ask Kevin since he would be the only one who could answer her questions.

"Kevin, would you please tell me what happened 20 years ago with my mother?" Mia asked him.

"As far as I know your mother was supposed to go for dinner with your father and sister on the January 9th, 1999. She was a no show. They waited for 2 hours then discouraged your sister and father decided to go home. They were met at the door by a Detective John Raglan. They were told that your mother had been brutally murdered. Later we found out your mom had requested a court file which was never found. It was helping a man called Joe Pulgatti get out of prison. I believe now your mother was put into witness protection as your Mother knows so much more" Kevin told her truthful.

"Thank you so much for been truthful with me Kevin. You're the 1st person in my life to tell me the truth. I am going to my room ok?" Mia left crying.

Mia hid her face as she walked past Kevin and Ann.

"Okay Mia" Ryan said with compassion.

Kevin looked at Ann not wanting to embarrass Mia any further.

"She hides her emotions just like her sister" Kevin noticed. "Hmmm must be a Beckett trait."

"It's got to be hard for her Kevin" Ann told him.

"Yeah it has to be. Knowing you been living your life as a lie" Kevin said.

"Why don't we leave the dishes for now? Let's go and watch ESPN they have the football highlights of this week" Ann suggested.

"Sure" Kevin agreed.

They both moved to watch the football highlights.

\\\\

Back at the loft Kate was giving her son his breakfast while Rick made them both a cup of coffee. Rick poured them both a cup of coffee. He walked over to the table to where his son and wife were. He could still tell Kate was scared from the dream as it showed in her eyes but he decided to leave it.

"There is your coffee Love" Rick said as he put her coffee on the table out of Brian's reach.

"Rick? I cannot drink coffee I am pregnant!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh sorry I forgot want some orange juice?" Rick asked.

"Yes please. I need to call my doctor to make an appointment" Kate said.

"No problem Kate by the way..." Rick was about to finish until Brian spoke.

"Mama, Mama, Da Da"

"Did he just say Da Da?" Rick asked his wife.

"Yeah he sure did Rick" Kate said proudly with a tear to her eye.

Rick felt proud his son was learning to speak.

"Yes that is Da Da!" Kate pointed to Rick then cooed at Brian as he repeated the same words again.

Rick walked back over to the table with a glass of orange juice for his wife.

"I love you baby boy" Rick said as he kissed his son on the head as Brian repeated the words Da Da over again. He was getting excited.

Brian put his arms out as he wanted a cuddle from his dad. Rick passed his wife her juice then picked up his son. They walked to the couch followed by Kate who was carrying her Orange Juice. They all sat down on the couch then played with Brian. Few minutes after sitting down Kate decided she wanted to see what there baby looked like.

"Richard do we still have the new ultrasound machine that we used when i was pregnant with Brian?"

"Yeah we do why?"

"I was thinking about going to see what our baby looks like"

"I will go and look for it sweetie"

Richard had a huge smile on his face. He got up from the couch and walked over to their bedroom to look for the machine. Meanwhile Kate decided to go and get Brian ready for the day. She picked up her son and walked into her and Ricks bedroom. When she entered the room she seen Rick in the cupboard where everything was put. Seen Rick in the cupboard had a brought a memory back from when they first slept with each other and he had told her to hide in there so Martha wouldn't know.

"Rick am going to get our son ready while you look for the machine" Kate said with a smile on her face while her son was cuddling into her.

"Ok sweetie"

\\\\\\\

Arriving into her son bedroom Brian got all hyper as he seen his toys in the cot. Kate had noticed this.

"Want to play with your toys baby boy while I sort your clothes out for today"

Brian looked up to her with his bright blue eyes in smiled.

"Mama" Brian went.

Kate put her son down into his cot and he lay down and sat up playing with his toys. Brian was talking away to himself while playing with his toys while his mother sorted out his clothes. Kate walked to his wardrobe and seen his brand new checked shirt and dark blue pants so she decided to put them on him. Kate got her son dressed then they both headed back down stairs.

"Come on little man let's go in see if Dada has found the ultrasound machine" Kate said happily.

"Da da" Brian repeated at the sound of his father's name.

Meanwhile in the spare room Jim was getting a shirt out of the wardrobe to finish getting ready for the day ahead when he noticed a box. The box was a medium size with the word_** 'Kate - Jonnah Beckett'**_Jim wasn't a one for snooping but when she seen his daughter name and his wife's name he wanted to take a look. When opened the box he had come across a photo album he wanted to take a look. He walked over to the bed and sat down and opened it up. Inside the photo album was pictures of him Katie in Johanna through the years they had spent together as a family. Jim couldn't stop thinking about his wife and his youngest daughter. **_W_**_**hat was she like? Did Mia look like Katie? Was Johanna still the same?**_

\\\\\

Kate was just coming down the stairs with Brian when she saw Rick running out of their bedroom. Brian couldn't stop laughing at his father running as he fell over Kate shoes and landed on the floor face first.

"Kate I have found it... Ouch" Rick said as he ran out of the bedroom and fell over._**  
**_

Kate couldn't help but laugh along with their son. She decided to walk over to where Richard was in lending him her free hand to help him up.

"It's not funny Kate. I have hurt my knee" Rick said in a sulk.

"Oh yes it is Mr Castle even our son his laughing" Kate said trying to control her laughing fits.

"Fine... Let's go and see what our baby looks like in print a photo for us" Richard went to them.

Richard got up from the floor and all three of them walked into the bedroom. Kate had noticed Rick had it all set up all she need to do was lie on the bed and let her husband do the rest. She laid down on the bed with Brian while Rick sat down on the bed and took the remote and turned it on.

"Come on Richard I want to see our baby. Put the gel on my stomach and get the ultrasound and do it" Kate said impatiently.

"Ok" Rick told her.

He picked up the bottle of gel and moved his wife shirt up so he could put some gel on her lower abdomen. He picked up the ultrasound and put it on to her abdomen and turned the machine on. After a few seconds of looking for the baby they seen a little heartbeat on the screen. Kate looked at the screen and had tears in her eyes.

"That's...our...baby" Rick said as he cried with happiness.

"Yeah that is our baby. Our little creation. Brian little sister are his brother" Kate went.

Brian looked at his mother and father and could see them both crying so he decided he wanted their attention.

"Mama,Da da"

Kate and Rick looked down at their son and smiled at him. Brian smiled back and tried talking to them.

"Ga ga" Brian spoke as he pointed at the machine with his little fingers.

"Yes Brian that's your little brother are sister" Richard told his son.

"Yeah baby boy its your little brother are sister" Kate went to her son.

"Print a picture Rick I want to show our family. I know we have not been to the doctors yet but I would like to show our family" Kate told her husband.

"Okay sweetie I will Why don't you and Brian go and watch some cartoons while I print a picture in I will come and join you both" Richard went.

Kate got up from the bed after cleaning the gel of and picked her son up from the bed and went into the sitting room. Brian and Kate sat down on the couch and watched the cartoons. Kate had a huge smile on her face from seen their baby on the machine. Not long after Rick joined them both on the couch.

\\\\\\\

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door then Alexis entered the loft.

"Hello pumpkin" Rick said to his daughter.

"Hello Alexis" Kate greeted her.

"Hello guys how is my baby brother doing?" Alexis asked them both.

"He is doing well. He said Mama yesterday and now said Da Da a few moments ago" Kate said cooing at her son.

"Yes you are a good boy aren't you Brian." Brian giggled at his mother's poking.

"Where is Luke?" Rick asked.

"He is at work dad until tonight. Oh my! That is amazing news mom" Alexis said as she went to hug them both.

Alexis had started to call Kate mom ever since the day she and Rick had gotten together. Kate was happy about it so they left it at that. Brian was happy to see his sister as he wouldn't sit still in between his mother and father.

"I think someone is happy to see me" Alexis said as picking him up.

"Yeah he misses his sister" Kate said to Alexis.

Alexis carried him to the chair. She sat down then spoke with her father and step mother. She realized it was a Monday morning. Kate and her dad should be at the 12th.

"Kate what are you doing off work?" Alexis asked.

"I am taking a few days off work to spend with all of you" Kate said trying not to tell her the real reason yet.

"All right no problem" Alexis said however she was skeptical of the answer since Kate rarely took any time off.

Rick along with Kate asked Alexis how her work was doing. They had not noticed that Jim had entered the room. Jim spied the file still on the couch. He leaned over to read the file name. It was about Johanna. It wasn't until Martha appeared that they heard Martha talking to Jim.

"Jim are you ok?" Martha asked.

"Yeah... I am fine" Jim said as he tried his hardest not to cry.

Kate and Rick and Alex turned their head to see Jim had opened the file. He was looking at 2 photo's. All of sudden Kate and Rick had realized it was the photos of Mia and Johanna.

"Dad" Kate rushed to his side because the information was overwhelming him. Rick got up then guided him to a chair. Alexis jumped up handed off Brian to Martha then ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The all gathered around the older man concerned for his health. Jim Beckett had become the Father to Rick he never had, The Grandfather to Alexis and a Friend to Martha.

"I'm ok Katie and everyone. It's just the shock of seeing a photo of my youngest daughter and your mother then knowing they are alive" Jim said after a few minutes of deep breathing.

He didn't realize he had just told Alexis and Martha that he had a younger daughter and Johanna was alive.

"What do you mean your youngest daughter and Kate's mother is alive?" Alexis asked Jim concerned that his mind might be going. However looking at Kate and her Father she quickly changed her mind since they seemed to be confirming what her Grandfather was saying.

"Yes what is going on Richard, Kate, and Jim?" Martha asked being very confused over this whole situation still holding a very fussy Brian.

"My mother is alive and I have a baby sister who is 20 years old" Kate replied.

She just confirmed what her father had just said. Rick nodded in agreement.

Martha's hand flew to her mouth involuntarily. Brian laughed at the silly antics of his gran.

Kate continued. "I am pregnant as well." Kate said as she went into the bedroom to retrieve the picture of their baby that she and Rick got from earlier Kate returned and gave the picture to Jim.

"Will wonders ever cease! So that is what my newest grandchild will look like?" Jim asked.

Kate nodded.

"Yes Jim we cannot see much yet but soon we will" Rich went.

Alexis was intrigued by the picture as it was going to be her little sister are brother.

"Dad Mom this is amazing news" Alexis said.

"Yeah it is sweetie" Rick said as he kissed daughter head.

Kate walked over to Alexis and hugged her.

"Yes it sure is Alexis" Kate told her.

"Whatever the gender the baby will be it will be cute just like its brother and sister" Martha gushed keeping the picture out of range of the grasping hands of Brian. Everyone agreed with Martha.

"Well today was full of surprises" Alexis said.

_**Tell me what you think would mean the world to me :) **_

_**Also a big thanks to my BETA ****phnxgrl check out her stories they are amazing!x **_


	12. Chapter 12

It was 11am on Monday Morning. Agent Fallon along with Detective Esposito were heading back to the 12th precinct when Fallon spoke about the conversation he had with Johanna Beckett's Handler.

"Javi I need a favor?" Mark Fallon asked.

"What's up?" Javier went as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I had a phone call from Johanna Beckett's Handler. Johanna will only help us in the investigation only if she see's Lt. Beckett" Agent Fallon said.

"What do you want me to do?" Javi asked.

"Would you be able to talk to Castle? Can you see if he will convince Kate into meeting her Mother face to face?" Mark asked.

"I don't know if it will work." Javi said skeptically. "I will try to sound out Rick at the end of the shift"

"Would you not text him now? I think he would need a heads up? I know he thinks fast on his feet but I think he would need time to prepare. Besides there is a deadline rapidly approaching and I need her cooperation." Mark explained.

"I will text him when we get to the bull pen" Javi said adamantly.

The conversation ended there between them both as they had arrived at the 12th. They got out of the car then headed towards the Elevator when Javi decided it would be better to phone Rick rather than text him.

"Agent Fallon I'm going to call Castle instead of texting it's safer." Esposito told him.

"Good thinking. Would it not be better going to see him? The phones could be monitored. They can listen into everything." Agent Fallon stated.

"Nope, I have an unbreakable code on my phone. No one can get into it. However, on second thought I will go to see him. How about you start looking through the video files while I am gone?" Javi asked.

"Yeah sure, I will look for the people Lexi was talking to then look at the street video as well to see if our killer came out of the alley." Fallon said entering the elevator.

Javi got in his car then he headed for loft while Agent Fallon went to have a look at the video files. When Fallon arrived at the bull pen he saw Iron's in his office with one pissed off face. He knew straight away why he was pissed off. He decided to leave him and get to work on these video files. Secrecy was the byword. It was vitally important that there were no leaks on this end. Mark sat down on the chair then opened his laptop. He started to view the video files. While he was working he decided to text Mark Wesley.

_**'Hi Mark its Agent Mark Fallon. Someone is talking to KC to see if she will meet H will contact you with further details.'**_

\\\\\

Back at the loft there was only Alexis and Kate. Martha asked Rick if he would take her and Jim to studio. Rick decided to take Brian along for the car ride to give Kate sometime alone with Alexis. Kate and Alexis hadn't really had time alone for a while. Rick had a feeling they both might want to talk girly stuff.

"So what are doing to today as it's your day off?" Alexis asked Kate.

"Well I am going to make an appointment to the Doctors. I want to know the progress of our little peanut." Kate answered.

"Okay" Alexis said.

Kate could tell by looking at Alexis she wanted to ask Kate something but she was too scared to ask the question. Kate had a funny feeling what it was as it was very rare Kate took time off work.

"I am off work today because this case has shaken me up. My emotions are all over the place. I need a clear head if I am going to work this case" Kate said straight out to Alexis. "Besides I have to guard a witness later tonight for 2 days."

"I wasn't asking" Alexis stated knowing full well that Kate knew exactly what she had been thinking.

Kate laughed at the comment.

"Alexis honey I known you for 12 years. I can tell when you are scared to ask it. I could tell you were asking in your head. Your father does it all the time. You're just like your father when it came to stuff like this but it is fine to ask me anything" Kate stated.

"Yeah I know Mom. I'm reluctant to ask you know me" Alexis explained.

"I know sweetie" Kate told her as she got up of the couch.

"I am going to leave as well. I need to meet Luke for lunch. However I am sure Luke would love to come for dinner as well" Alexis said as she rose from the chair then headed to get her coat.

"Did your Dad text you to remind you?" Kate inquired.

"Nope but I am the daughter of a Researching Novelist and a NYPD detective. I can see clues when they are right in front of me. So when is dinner?" Alexis quipped.

"Tonight at 7. Your father has forgotten his list. Let's hope he remembers" Kate said holding her coat. "Oh I just better send him the list!"

"Yeah Mom, that's sure a better idea! I'll see you tonight Mom love you" Alexis said as she hugged and kissed her Mother on the cheek then turned toward the door.

"See you tonight darling" Kate said standing close. Alexis opened the door to see Javi standing there.

"Hello Alexis is the Lt. or your Dad in?" Javier asked.

Alexis smiled to welcome her Uncle Javi.

"Mom is in see you later. Are you coming to dinner too? Alexis asked.

'Damn I needed to see Rick first not Kate.' Javier thought. "What dinner? Oh I guess I could call Lanie. I might see you there."

"Ok I will see you later Uncle Javi." Alexis kissed him on the cheek as she left.

Kate hearing the conversation between Alexis and Javi stepped out into the hall.

" Javi? Are you going to come in?" Kate asked.

"Yes I forgot where I was there for a moment" Javi said.

"Yeah my stepdaughter does have that effect especially on men." Kate quipped.

Javi scowled at Kate's innuendo.

"Little Castle just invited me to Dinner but I need to check with Lanie she might not be up for it." Javi said.

"Ok Javi, check in with Lanie. It would be good to talk with you all." Kate said.

Javi whipped out a text to Lanie to see if she would make a 7 dinner at the loft tonight. The reply was quick and only one word which were "Yes."

"Well it looks like we can make it." Javi said smiling at his phone. "Thanks for the invite."

"Well do not thank me Thanks Alexis!" Kate giggled. Javi suspected something was up the Lt. never giggled that much.

"Okay. What's up?" Kate asked

"I was just checking up on you. How are you? Where is Castle?" He asked.

"I am good as to be expected. I have just found out my mother is alive. I have a younger sister. Rick has left to go to the store. He as took my Dad, Martha and Brian to the studio. Javi you are supposed to be at work why the visit?" The Lt asked.

'This wasn't how it was meant to happen. He knew he had to ask her' Javi thought.

"Kate, I have something important to ask you. Please wait until I'm finished before interrogating me Ok?" Javi asked earnestly.

"Fine, just tell me will you" Kate said curious on what Javi would ask.

"Well Agent Fallon has had a phone call from your Mom's handler. She is refusing to cooperate only on one condition. According to the handler your mom knows a lot more about this old case. She has to testify to bring down the big man behind it all. Her condition was that she will only talk to you face to face." Espo told her.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME MY OWN MOTHER WILL ONLY GIVE US INFORMATION IF IT'S ONLY TO ME? WHAT ABOUT MIA? DOES SHE KNOW ANYTHING? WHY ME?" Kate shouted angrily.

"Yes. I believe she only trusts you out of everyone in NYPD. You are her daughter. When I spoke to Mia she knew nothing. She only just found out she had a sister and father when we interviewed her" Javier stated calmly hoping Kate would calm down.

Kate had forgotten all about Espo and Kev interrogating Mia up until now. Deep down Kate really wanted to see her Mother and Sister. Kate along with her father had grieved for 20 years thinking Johanna was dead. Kate knew she had to take this chance. To see her mother was a gift one many children out there who would give anything to see their lost parent.

"Ok I will see her Javi. Tell Fallon I will see her. What does Mia look like? I want to see my sister as well" Kate asked calmly.

"She is in the safe house which both of us are scheduled to relieve Hastings and Ryan after dinner." Javi said.

"So she is the witness?" Kate asked.

"Yes she is. You would not believe how much you look alike. If she kept her mouth shut you would think she was you but younger version. She is a mini version of you in everything you do she does." Javi said.

"Kate! We're home can you help me with Brian?" Castle yelled as he opened the door.

"MAMA" Brian screamed from the top of his lungs.

"I need to get back to the precinct Lt. I'll see you at dinner. Hey Castle" Javi said as he got up from the couch then headed out of the door.

"Hiya Espo See you later" Castle said to him as he walked out of the door.

Rick frowned as he looked at his phone.

"Kate when did you update this list?" Rick asked.

"Oh about 15 mins ago it seems like your daughter had invited others to our small dinner." Kate said holding on to a babbling Brian who was fascinated by her hair.

"Oh Well I need to get back to the store." Rick kissed Kate and Brian then left.

Kate cuddled with Brian trying desperately to remove His grip on her hair.

"Brian, that hurts! Ouch!" Kate said theatrically.

Martha often thought Kate would have made a fine actress. It was Broadway's loss and NYPD's gain.

Soon Rick had returned and was busy creating their dinner. Afterward he noticed Kate in the window seat. Wiping his hands he walked over Kate as she sat looking out of the window. She felt his warm hands on her shoulders breaking out of her thinking. She hadn't even heard Javi telling her he was leaving the only last words she had heard was Rick's. Kate looked up then smiled at him Brian was seated between her legs. Rick picked up Brian as he was asleep. Kate stretched out her legs and leaned into Rick.

"Hey" Rick said massaging her shoulder with one hand and cradling a sleeping Brian in the other.

Kate turned to look at her husband.

"Hey I have a detail on a witness." Kate said.

"Yes that I know that is why dinner is at 7 it is 6. Why don't you get your bag ready then take a long hot bath. It might be the only one you get in awhile Kate." Rick said.

"Yeah! That's a good Idea. Rick." Kate said.

"I will take this one to bed since he missed his nap time today. I will join you soon! Dinner is ready and it just needs serving" Rick said kissing his wife.

Kate got in the tub she was rehearsing the ways to tell him what was going on.

Soon the water level rose and Rick sat behind her. He started to caress her. She relaxed into his strong broad chest. He wrapped his arms around her making her feel so safe and secure in way only he could do. Kate calmed down and relaxed then she started to speak.

"Rick Javi was here to ask me to help Agent Fallon." Kate stated.

What did he want? Rick asked.

"It seems like my Mother is refusing to cooperate unless she sees me." Kate continued.

Rick was suddenly concerned for the mental health of his wife and the health of their unborn daughter.

"So what else…?" He asked prompting.

"She will only give information about the old case she was working on to me. No one else I need help Rick" Kate pleaded.

"What about Mia? Does she know anything?" Rick asked his wife.

"Mia doesn't know anything. She is the witness I will be protecting" Kate said.

"I see well then you will have plenty of time to ponder this question. First talk to Mia then you can decide." Rick said.

"Javi knows which safe house I guess it was good he is coming to dinner." Kate quipped smiling then kissing her husband.

Soon the bath was finished. They were both refreshed and ready to meet their guests.

_**WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW :)**_

_**THE MEET IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN CHAPTER 14. WOULD LOVE SOME IDEAS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHEN KATE AND MIA MEET.**_

_**ALSO A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

On the other side of the waters it was 6 am Johanna Beckett couldn't sleep. She got up wandered into her office. She looked over her collection of Richard Castle Novels. It was one thing they allowed her to do. She was one of the first people at the Book shop whenever a new Novel of his had appeared. She picked one of her favorite Richard Castle book. She always read Nikki Heat when she was missing her home. Rick's gritty realism brought the smells and tastes of New York alive to her through his masterful words. She yearned to see her Daughters and Husband again. It broke her heart knowing they were in New York. She was in Scotland a 5 hours plane ride away. Johanna being satisfied with her selection then sat down in the office chair. After getting comfortable she opened to the dedication of the 1st ever Nikki Heat book 'Heat wave'. Johanna was soon engrossed in reading about the exploits of Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. Both modeled after her daughter Kate and her Husband Rick. Mark who stayed the night came into the office. Johanna interrupted her reading to look at him expectantly.

"My guy in New York has asked Kate to meet with you. So far there is no reply." Mark said updating Johanna on the stage of negotiation.

"Mark I know your tricks! I am still not talking until I face my daughter. She gets the information first is that clear?" Johanna stated.

"Yes of course Ms. Beckett" Mark said trying to calm her down.

"Please leave me alone! Make yourself at home. I need some alone time" Johanna pleaded.

"Of course I will let you know when there is something new to discuss" Agent Wesley said as he turned to walk away then closing the door behind him.

Mark thought as he sipped his coffee that Johanna needed some downtime to think.

_**Johanna POV**_

_Mark had walked out the in left me alone to think. I decided to put the book down as I couldn't read it much more. My thoughts were with my two Daughters and Husband. I opened up my desk and withdrew the lockbox. Inside it contained 3 photos. They were of Kate, Mia, plus Jim and I on our wedding day. Mark would have gone mad if he knew I had that photo. It was all I had left of my old life. One I want to reclaim one day. Tears started to fall from my eyes as all I could hear were Kate's and Jim's last words._

_'Mom don't be late to the restaurant I love you' Kate said reminding me that they were going to celebrate._

'_Johanna, don't forget about the restaurant reservations they are at 8. See you there. I love you Johanna.' Jim said hugging me at the door._

_It was like they had a feeling something was about to happen as it was very rare they both would tell me they loved me before they walked out of the house. I left for work knowing full well I would not see them in a long time. They promised me that this would be over soon. That promise now has stretched to 20 years. At least I had Mia to keep me company. My biggest regret was that Jim never saw Mia grow up. . I decided to put the pictures back into the lockbox then hide it away. I picked up the book to read some more of the trials and tribulations of Nikki and Rook.._

\\\\\\\

"Is she going to see her mom?" Fallon asked once he seen Javi enter the room and close the door.

"I think so but I am sure she will have some demands of her own. We are both scheduled to relieve Ryan and Hastings tonight so I probably will have something for you after that happens. What you got from the files?" Espo asked.

"Nothing so far I hope her demands are not too ridiculous." Fallon lamented.

"Ok I will take the street footage and you stay on the club" Esposito said.

Javier walked over to this laptop and pulled up the file footage from the street and looked at it while Fallon done the same with the club. Fallon grimaced he hated doing this old school. It was much easier on the eyes if the computer was doing the checking.

Half way through the files there had been nothing seen. There were no match for the killer and no one had spoke to Lexi at the club. They both were bored but they knew they had to watch it all probably a number of times too because the nature of the case.

"Kev would have loved to do something like this old school. Instead of today's technology where you let the computer run it picks out the man were looking for straight away. Why do we have to go old school Fallon?" Javi asked.

"Because we need to see if there is anyone observing Lexi then we have to see if anyone else is looking suspicious in the club. Plus the killer might have changed clothes. We know that technology sometime doesn't give us the right man" Agent Fallon replied.

Javi looked at his watch.

"Hey I have to go! I have a dinner engagement. I will see you later." Javi said getting up out of the chair.

"Ok as soon as you know what Kate's demands will be signal me." Fallon said still looking at the files.

"No problem" Javier said as he walked out the room.

\\\\

Johanna Beckett stopped reading her book and set it down carefully. She looked at Rick's handsome face on the cover. Seeing his face reminded her of her daughters and husband back in New York. Johanna decided she wanted a cup of coffee so she walked out of her office and headed into to the kitchen to see if coffee was made. Unfortunately Mark had drunk the last bit. Johanna busied herself making coffee when she heard Mark call for her.

"Johanna I am still waiting. Your daughter is making some sort of demands of her own." Mark said.

"Mark I am in the kitchen making a coffee. Do you want one?" Johanna asked.

"Yes please if it is not too much trouble?" Mark answered.

"It is just like Katie to have her own demands." Johanna mused to herself.

"It is in negotiations I am sure it will be cleared up soon. Jo" Mark said.

Johanna got very angry and stopped making coffee then turned toward him and in a very loud voice.

"NO ONE CALLS ME JO! YOU GOT THAT? IT'S JIM'S AND ONLY HE CAN CALL ME THAT!" Johanna shouted.

"Ok I am so sorry Ms. Beckett!" Mark backpedaled. "Since you are upset how about I get you some pictures of your family? Would you like to see them?"

Johanna nodded and Mark quickly left. He soon returned with copies off their Facebook page. She has not been allowed on any social networking sites just in case the Dragon would find her. Mark had passed Johanna the printed photos he had took from Facebook and handed them to her. There were quite a few photos. They were of Kate separately, Jim separately, then Richard with Kate and Brian on her lap. Brian when he was just been born. Finally there was a family group pic of Kate, Jim, Rick, Alexis, Luke, Martha and little Brian. It was a whole family photo. In tears she ran out of the kitchen then into her bedroom. She couldn't believe how much she had missed. Johanna had missed the birth of her grandson and her own daughter's wedding. She had none of those memories. Those were what a mother was supposed to have. She felt more left out than anytime during this whole ordeal. All she wanted was to be alone right now to gather her thoughts and mourn those losses. Not even Mia was here to console her she thought.

\\\\\\\

Javi left the precinct then picked up Lanie at the OCME.

"Are you ready Chica?" Javi kissed Lanie.

"Yes you hot latin lover. I am starving I hope they have something good but Knowing Write boy as I do I should not be too worried." Lanie said gripping his hand as the walked to the car.

"I should give Rick a heads up" Javi said as he slid into the driver's seat.

"_**Picked up Lanie and heading to the loft should arrive in 20**_"

Rick heard his phone go off in his office. He ran to catch it.

"Who was that?" Kate asked as he returned with the phone in his hand.

"It was Javi, he and Lanie should be here in 20 mins." Rick said.

Wonderful I just got texted by Lex. They will be here in 20 too. Kate then looked at her phone and frowned.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"It was from Dad they will not make it. Something is wrong at the acting school." Kate said.

"Oh that is too bad. I will get out the wine. Will you plate everything?" Rick asked.

"Sure Rick." Kate said after giving a quick kiss.

The guest arrived and the dinner went off with out a hitch until Rick bumped his knee into the table. He let out a roar of pain. Kate quickly pinched Rick's ear and pulled him toward her.

"Quiet Rick Brian is still asleep! You can control yourself!" Kate hissed in his ear.

"Apples Apples." Rick said quietly since now his ear along with his knee hurt.

That was one thing that hadn't changed over the years. It was the quickness of Kate's fingers on finding his ear whenever he misbehaved.

"Kate I need to tell you both something before we leave" Javi said.

"Ok" Kate and Rick said together.

Everyone laughed. They were legendary in saying their words in unison or finishing each other sentences or even not making a complete sentence but they both knew what was conveyed.

"Fallon needs an answer soon Lt." Javi said as he and Kate were leaving.

"Tell Fallon he will have one soon!" Kate said as she kissed Rick's hurting ear.

"Look Rick, take care of Brian. I should be off shift in two days. Lex and Luke it was great seeing you both have a good evening." Kate said as she hugged everyone.

Det. Javier Esposito and Lt. Kate Beckett Castle had left the loft. They were headed for the safe house. There were only 4 people knew about the shift change. They were Mark Fallon, Kevin Ryan, Ann Hastings and Mia Beckett. There should be no one else. Javi drove in circles before arriving at the safe house just in time for shift change.

**Next chapter is going to be the meet of the sisters :) **

**Review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also a huge thanks to my Beta :)**


	14. Author note

So sorry for the lack of updates. Real life has got in the way. There is going to be a new chapter up in about a week as am looking through my notes in stuff.

Love

Lisa xx


	15. Chapter 15

It was 11pm and Kate and Javi had parked up when they realized no one was following them. Kate was nervous as she knew just inside that house her sister was there. Javi could sense that Kate was nervous so he spoke to her before they went into the house.

"You sure you want to do this Beckett?" Javi asked her.

"Yes Espo i am just a little nervous because my baby sister is in there" Kate answered him.

"Alright then lets go and change shifts with Ann and Kevin" Javi said as he took the keys out of the car and got out.

Kate and Javi both got out of the car and walked towards the house. They arrived at a 10ft wall with a metal door on where there was a button to press. Kate had pressed the button and waited for someone to answer as Javi was turning off his phone so no one could trace where they were Kate had already turned her off.

Meanwhile Kevin and Ann was in the kitchen doing the dishes like they both said they would do after they had watched ESPN all day catching up on the football highlights. Mia was upstairs asleep she had decided she need some alone time so she stayed in the room. All of sudden the inter com bleeped on the wall telling Kevin and Ann Kate and Javi were here.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked through the inter com.

"Its Beckett and Espisoto" Beckett went.

"Password" Kevin asked just to make sure.

They had to have a password just to be on the safe side.

"JB and MB" Javi voice went through it.

Kevin buzzed them in while Ann was sorting there gear out so they could go once Beckett and Esposito got into the house. Kate and Javi walked into the house and straight away Kate could smell a perfume that her mother use to wear. Kate had gone pale and grabbed hold of Javi for support.

"Kate what's the matter?" All of them said in unison.

"I can smell a perfume my mother used to wear when I was younger" Kate told them the truth there was no point in lying.

"Is that so? That was the fragrance Mia was wearing earlier" Ann spoke.

"Speaking about my sister where is she?" Kate asked.

Kevin responded. "She is up in her room. I think you should go and introduce yourself."

Kate got the courage to climb the stairs. Knocking softly on the door Kate heard

"Enter Please." Mia called out.

Kate tried the door it was unlocked and she push the knob and opened the door.

Mia's eyes were glued on the door. She was wondering if it was her estranged sister.

"Mia?" Kate said.

"Who is it?" Mia asked.

"I am Kate your Sister" Kate said standing in the door way.

Mia could not help herself but launched herself at her sister.

"Sister!" Mia said as she hugged Kate strongly.

Kate broke down with tears to see her little sister for the first time.

"Mia" Kate said the sister hugged for a very long time.

Eventually they parted.

"So tell me all about yourself?" Mia asked.

Kate and Mia talked for an hour until Mia was getting sleepy.

"Rest now Mia" Kate said. I will see you in the morning.

Kate exited the room and walked down the stairs to see Javi smiling at her.

"She is something…so much like you…Kate you need to get some rest. I have first shift" Espo said.

"Ok Espo only because I like you so much Good night" Kate said.

She headed to the bedroom on the first floor then got undressed. Kate was thinking about Rick and Brian. She knew she was only be gone 2 days at the most but it was hard not seeing those chubby cheeks and the oh so soft skin.

Kate finally fell asleep only to be awoken by Espo. It was her turn at the watch. Kate dutifully got up and dressed then formally relieved Espo.

"Thanks Kate I am sure dragging. Night." Espo said going up the stairs.

Kate got out her Mother's file once again and was studying it when Mia came down.

"Is there anything for breakfast?" Mia asked.

Breakfast? Oh she had been so engrossed that she forgot about it.

"Nothing yet Mia but I can fix you something" Kate said as she entered the kitchen still holding on to the file.

"Er Mum used to cook eggs and bacon with…" Mia started to say then Kate finished her sentence.

"Lots of cheese!" Kate said.

"Yeah" Mia agreed.

That sounded like her mother alright. Kate thought.

Kate was busy getting breakfast ready. She plated for both her and Mia.

Mia took one bite and moaned.

"Oh this is so good! It is just like Mum's!" Mia said. "This is far better than Kevin's cooking."

"Well it should she is the one who trained me in the kitchen" Kate stated.

"Really better than Kevin? I would have thought Ann would the one cooking"

"Nope Ann can not even boil water for pasta Kate. We have been eating only Kevin's cooking. He is not bad as cooks go. I suppose he is a better detective?" Mia asked.

"I don't know I never eaten his cooking. When both Rick and I are over at his home Jenny does the cooking" Kate said.

"Jenny that is Kevin's wife?" Mia asked.

"Yeah she been with him for 8 years now Did he tell you about his kids?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he talked about his family a lot. Sis I hear I have a nephew?" Mia asked.

"Yes I have a son named Brian. He's just so cute. He is with his father right now" Kate said wistfully.

Mia now looked at the file. Kate noticed her interest.

"So Mia tell me about her now" Kate inquired.

"What is she like what has she been doing and what was your life before this" Kate asked.

Mia proceeded to tell Kate all about her mother at least the person she thought she knew.

"You are telling me she was still reading Rick's books?" Kate said.

"Oh yes she would be first in line at the book shop and pestering the clerk until he handed it to her. Our town is a very small one with a few stores and the military base outside where she worked" Mia said.

Kate was very interested in what Mia could tell her.

"She did once live in London but then she got a job with the MOD in Scotland and we moved. I had been living there ever since. This is my real first trip away from her. I have not been many places and now I am stuck in here. I so wanted to see many sites while I was here" Mia said.

"Yeah I am so sorry about your luck Kid" Kate said.

"Kevin would not tell me everything so he told me to ask you" Mia said.

"Well what do you want to know?" Kate asked.

"Everything, I mean why am I in protective custody?" Mia asked.

Kate thought about that question then she answered.

"Mia a long time ago there were some very powerful men and they were evil men. Our mother decided to fight against them. She has information which could ruin them" Kate said.

Mia motioned Kate to continue.

"So these powerful men decided she could not live. So they arranged to kill our mother. But instead the person contracted would not want that to happen so he contacted the FBI. They created a duplicate victim and placed our mother in Witness protection. Since the reach of these men was so long. She was given to the British authorities to protect. That way the corrupt men thought she was dead. And you and your mother were safe." Kate said.

Mia's eyes were wide on hearing this tale.

"Everyone here thought she was dead. So these men forgot about you and your mother until a strange event. You appeared. These men were now alerted that our mother was not dead. Because of the power of these men you were placed in custody for your own protection. That way these evil men could not capture you and force our mother to trade herself for you. Now only 5 people know where you are. You have met four of them" Kate said finishing her long explanation.

Mia now understood why all the precautions were in place.

_**Would love to know what you think as always **_

_**R&R**_


End file.
